


O clube dos corações partidos

by Leleonhardt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M, Menção de relacionamento tóxico, Side!Chansoo, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leleonhardt/pseuds/Leleonhardt
Summary: Quando Kyungsoo o deixou, Baekhyun pensou que um ponto final havia sido colocado em sua felicidade, mas um certo garçom bonitinho estava lá para provar para o Byun que depois de um ponto final poderia vir um recomeço.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	O clube dos corações partidos

Tudo na vida pode chegar ao fim, desde as melhores às piores coisas, chega uma hora que tudo precisa de um ponto final. Foi o que Baekhyun aprendeu da pior maneira possível.

Em seus plenos 24 anos, Byun Baekhyun imaginou que sua vida estivesse perfeita. Quer dizer, do que alguém formado, com um bom emprego, uma boa casa, um bom carro, um bom cachorrinho e um bom marido poderia reclamar? Baekhyun se considerava um cara sortudo por ter realizado todas essas coisas em sua vida em tão pouco tempo. Ou ao menos um dia considerou.

Baekhyun não sabia como ou quando as coisas começaram a mudar e, bem, ele não era um cara que sabia lidar facilmente com mudanças repentinas, principalmente quando estas se tratavam de seu relacionamento com Kyungsoo, seu marido. 

Se lembrava perfeitamente de quando conheceu o Do através de um grupo de amigos que tinham em comum. Vez ou outra trocavam algumas mensagens sobre assuntos aleatórios, até que, sem que percebessem, chegou um momento em que conversavam todos os dias e não se desgrudavam mais. Não demorou nem dois meses para que se tornassem melhores amigos, e Baekhyun havia ficado muito contente, pois estava passando por um momento difícil e não estava muito bem psicologicamente falando, então Kyungsoo apareceu como um anjo caindo em sua vida.

Todos se surpreenderam com a rapidez que aquele relacionamento se estabeleceu, mesmo que Baekhyun e Kyungsoo fossem completamente o oposto um do outro. Baekhyun sempre deu tudo de si por quem amava e não escondia o que sentia, enquanto Kyungsoo, por sua vez, era mais fechado e não costumava dizer o que sentia ou pensava em voz alta. Mas, para Baekhyun, nada disso importava, porque em questão de meses havia se apaixonado por Kyungsoo e por cada detalhezinho dele. Por isso, dois ano após se tornarem melhores amigos, Baekhyun se declarou para Kyungsoo – por mensagem mesmo, porque não tinha coragem de o fazer pessoalmente. O coração quase pulando pela boca por causa do nervosismo e ansiedade, mas quando Kyungsoo aceitou, Baekhyun se sentiu o cara mais sortudo do mundo pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Os dois anos de namoro foram incríveis. Baekhyun se sentia cada vez mais apaixonado por Kyungsoo, e via cada dia que passava com o outro como algo especial e que guardaria para a vida toda. Naquele tempo, suas diferenças não eram mais do que um mero detalhe e as pequenas discussões que tinham não eram levadas a sério. Pelo menos por Kyungsoo elas não eram levadas a sério, já que após todas elas Baekhyun acabava se culpando por tudo ou passando noites em claro com o coração apertado por não conseguir dormir brigado com quem amava, e, no fim, acabava correndo até Kyungsoo e se desculpando por tudo. Mesmo que o namorado nunca se desculpasse, Baekhyun deixava passar, não queria provocar mais discussões, porque estar bem com Kyungsoo já era o bastante. 

Kyungsoo sempre havia o tratado tão bem, era sempre tão carinhoso e cuidadoso com Baekhyun, sempre fazendo questão de o elogiar e dizer o quanto ele era importante para si. Baekhyun se sentia muito sortudo por poder ver esse lado de Kyungsoo que sabia que mais ninguém tinha acesso.

No ano seguinte, Baekhyun decidiu que estava na hora de ir para frente com o relacionamento e pediu Kyungsoo em casamento. A princípio, Kyungsoo teve receio, pois achava que era muito cedo para avançar dessa forma e disse que talvez estivessem indo rápido demais. No entanto, depois de pensar bastante, o Do acabou aceitando, para a felicidade de Baekhyun, que, pela segunda vez em sua vida, se sentiu o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

O primeiro ano em que passaram casados foi perfeito. Haviam comprado uma casa bonita e espaçosa, Baekhyun havia sido promovido no trabalho, Kyungsoo havia se formado em história e dava aula em uma escola perto de casa. Tudo estava indo muito bem, até que, sem qualquer tipo de aviso, Kyungsoo começou a ficar mais distante. Baekhyun não culpou Kyungsoo por isso, sabia que o marido era dedicado no que fazia e estava trabalhando demais, então raramente parava em casa e, quando o fazia, estava cansado demais para ficar com Baekhyun. Obviamente isso afetou o Byun de diversas formas, mas ele tentou ser o mais compreensível possível e apoiar Kyungsoo, porque o amava e sempre estaria do lado dele e o apoiaria em tudo. Kyungsoo era seu porto-seguro, a pessoa que Baekhyun confiava o coração e a vida toda, então faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Mas as coisas só pioraram. Depois de dois anos casados, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo raramente se falavam ou tocavam um ao outro. Coisas simples, como dizer um bom dia e falar sobre o dia no trabalho com o marido faziam falta a Baekhyun, que simplesmente não conseguia entender o que havia feito de errado para que as coisas chegassem onde estavam. Ele tentou diversas vezes conversar com Kyungsoo e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, para buscar uma solução, mas o professor nunca estava disposto a uma conversa e sempre dava a mesma desculpa de sempre, que era o cansaço e o trabalho. Baekhyun já não sabia se ainda acreditava nisso, mas não insistia, pois sempre que o fazia acabavam em uma discussão, onde Baekhyun parecia ser sempre o único a sair como o errado e, claro, machucado. 

E no terceiro ano, Baekhyun sentia que estava dividindo a casa e a cama com um completo estranho. O Kyungsoo carinhoso que conhecia deu lugar para um homem seco e frio, que não permitia qualquer tipo de aproximação vinda do marido. Baekhyun sentia o coração doer como o inferno e isso só aumentava conforme os dias se passavam e via Kyungsoo, a pessoa que amava, cada vez mais distante de si. Todos os dias se culpava por estarem naquela situação. Dizia a si mesmo que não havia sido um bom marido, que não havia apoiado Kyungsoo o suficiente, que não esteve presente o suficiente… que não o amou o suficiente. Mas isso era possível? Havia entregado todo seu coração a Kyungsoo quando passou a amá-lo. Não era o suficiente? O que mais ele deveria ter feito? O que mais ele poderia ter feito? O pensamento de que talvez fosse tarde demais para tentar mudar as coisas corroía Baekhyun por dentro, ele não queria aceitar a possibilidade de que as coisas poderiam não voltar a ser como eram antes.

Se sentia tão vazio e sozinho, mesmo quando Kyungsoo estava ao seu lado no sofá assistindo televisão, mesmo quando perguntava a Kyungsoo se ele ainda o amava e recebia uma resposta afirmativa, mas que ainda soava vazia e incerta. Baekhyun ainda amava Kyungsoo com todo o coração e estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ter tudo de volta no devido lugar, para tê-lo de volta, mas sozinho não podia fazer nada. Sentia que estava carregando aquele relacionamento sozinho nas costas pelos últimos anos e isso o machucava.

E foi no quarto ano de casamento que Baekhyun acabou explodindo e tiveram a pior discussão. Baekhyun havia guardado tanta coisa por tanto tempo, já que Kyungsoo se recusava a conversar e falar sobre a relação, então acabou jogando mais coisas do que esperava na cara de Kyungsoo, que no momento de raiva falou pela primeira vez em anos o que sentia e o que estava de fato acontecendo.

– Ele disse que as coisas nunca mais voltariam a ser como eram antes e que havia sido um erro ter aceitado se casar comigo. – Explicou, brincando com a aliança que usava no dedo, antes de levar mais uma taça de vinho caro até a boca e tomá-la de uma só vez. – Então ele arrumou as coisas e saiu de casa, sem me dizer para onde ia ou se iria voltar.

– E ele voltou? – O rapaz sentado a sua frente perguntou, parecendo realmente interessado na história que estava ouvindo já fazia horas.

– Sim. – Riu sem ânimo. – Só para dizer que estava tudo acabado entre a gente e que estava saindo com outro cara agora.

O outro o encarou surpreso.

– Bem, e o que vocês fizeram depois disso? 

– O que fazíamos de melhor: discutimos. E então aqui estou eu, enchendo a cara com um vinho que vale quase o meu salário inteiro e ainda pagando o garçom, um completo estranho, para ouvir a história da minha vida. – Resmungou, fazendo uma careta diante da risada que ganhou.

– Se sentirá melhor se eu me apresentar? – Perguntou em um tom brincalhão. 

– Talvez. 

– Bem, nesse caso… – Baekhyun não pôde deixar de observar o sorriso de gatinho que recebera do garçom. – Kim Jongdae. Foi um prazer ouvir sua história de vida, Baekhyun, mas o restaurante está quase fechando e eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Volte para me contar as novidades. – O rapaz lhe lançou uma piscadela antes de se levantar e ir em direção a cozinha. 

Baekhyun riu, se levantando também logo em seguida e indo até o caixa, para pagar pelas horas de serviço que havia tomado de Jongdae e pelas duas garrafas de vinho que havia tomado sozinho.

Talvez ele pudesse fazer isso mais vezes.

. . .

As coisas não estavam sendo fáceis. Bem, Baekhyun sabia que seria difícil lidar com a ausência de Kyungsoo, só não imaginou que seria tanto. Pensou que os fatos de que o relacionamento deles já não ia muito bem há muito tempo e os dois já praticamente nem se falavam iriam tornar tudo mais fácil de aceitar. Mas não tornaram.

Para falar a verdade, Baekhyun, mesmo depois de anos se sentindo vazio e distante de Kyungsoo, no fundo ainda guardava a esperança de que as coisas entre eles voltariam a ser como eram antes em algum momento. Mas só se via mais e mais distante de Kyungsoo a cada dia que se passava, até chegar o dia em que ele foi embora de vez.

Estava completando 3 meses que Kyungsoo havia saído de casa e largado Baekhyun, e tudo naquele meio tempo perdeu completamente o sentido para o Byun. Nem o bom carro que tinha, nem o bom emprego, nem a casa bonita e espaçosa que morava importavam mais. Na verdade, aquele lugar havia se tornado muito solitário e vazio só com Baekhyun vivendo lá. Ainda bem que tinha Mongryong, seu cachorrinho, lá para o fazer companhia, do contrário já teria surtado há muito tempo.

Baekhyun não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que sabia conviver com a sensação de solidão e ficar na dele, como Kyungsoo fazia. Baekhyun gostava de sempre ter alguém para conversar, para contar uma piada boba ou simplesmente desfrutar da companhia. Na verdade, pensar em um dia estar sozinho sempre o amedrontou. Por conta desses fatores, sempre teve muitos amigos por perto durante sua vida, embora não parecesse naqueles momentos em que estava sozinho em casa enchendo a cara até que começasse a chorar completamente bêbado, se perguntando o que havia feito de errado. E eram naqueles momentos que ele percebia tudo o que havia deixado para trás por Kyungsoo e que agora já não voltaria mais, como era o caso de todas as pessoas que havia deixado para trás. 

Kyungsoo sempre foi uma pessoa insegura, Baekhyun sabia disso desde o princípio, mas não achou que fosse um problema. Ele próprio tinha suas inseguranças, então sempre foi o mais compreensível que podia com o Do. Mas a falta de confiança que Kyungsoo tinha em si próprio era grande o bastante para o fazer se sentir insuficiente e sem importância para Baekhyun até por um simples bom dia que este dava a outra pessoa. E lá ia Baekhyun novamente se culpando, porque talvez não estivesse dando atenção o suficiente para Kyungsoo e o estivesse deixando de lado por outras pessoas. Então, sem que percebesse já havia se afastado de todas as outras pessoas que gostava, para que pudesse dar cem porcento de si a Kyungsoo.

E agora que Kyungsoo o deixou, Baekhyun não tinha mais ninguém.

Aquele havia sido seu erro? Se entregar demais?

– Na verdade, acho que seu erro foi ter amado demais, Baekhyun. – Jongdae comentou, olhando em volta para ter certeza que seu chefe não estava o observando, para levar à boca um pedaço do pudim de Baekhyun. Este estava frustrado demais para se importar. – Pelo que ouvi até agora, você é do tipo que se apaixona fácil.

Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– E qual o problema? – Questionou, observando Jongdae comer o restante de seu pudim, já que sequer tinha apetite para terminá-lo. 

– Nenhum, além de que é exatamente esse tipo de pessoa que costuma quebrar a cara com mais facilidade. – O rapaz deu de ombros. – E costumam demorar mais para superar términos.

– E o que eu deveria fazer para superar? – Perguntou após soltar um suspiro triste. 

– Eu não sou psicólogo, mas se quer minha opinião, acho que seria um ótimo começo você parar de se culpar tanto. Relacionamentos acabam, cara, e isso não necessariamente significa que alguma das partes tenha culpa. – Disse simplista. – E por mais que você tente, é impossível carregar um relacionamento sozinho, as duas partes precisam estar dispostas a fazer dar certo. E, até onde eu sei, você tentou, Baekhyun, se ele não fez nada para melhorar as coisas, você não tem culpa. Isso não dependia só de você, sabe?

– Sei. Mas é difícil pensar assim quando alguém que você ama te deixa sem dizer o motivo. – Comentou enquanto circulava com o dedo indicador a borda da taça de vinho já vazia sobre a mesa. – Aliás, por que é que você fala como se tivesse experiência nessas coisas? Não vai me dizer que você também…?

Jongdae lhe lançou uma careta.

– Não, eu não faço parte do clube dos corações partidos, desculpa. – Brincou. – Isso não é para mim.

– O que? Se apaixonar? 

– Exatamente. – Soou convencido, mas Baekhyun olhou para o garçom completamente descrente em suas palavras. – O que? Está duvidando de mim? 

Baekhyun levou as mãos para o alto em rendição, sorrindo divertido com a situação.

– Longe de mim. Mas e se por um acaso você acabar se apaixonando? 

– Isso não vai acontecer. Quer dizer, não dá para se apaixonar se você for embora no dia seguinte antes da pessoa acordar. – Jongdae disse com naturalidade e Baekhyun logo entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

Oh, então ele era desses.

– Mesmo? E se ele foder bem? 

O garoto deu de ombros, fechando os olhos despreocupadamente.

– Precisaria mais do que isso, Baekhyu- Espera, como você sabe? – Perguntou curioso, os olhos puxadinhos se abriram lentamente.

– Que você é passivo? Sei lá, você tem cara de quem curte-

– Baekhyun! Não é sobre isso que eu me referia, por deus! – Jongdae o interrompeu, mas não pareceu de forma alguma ofendido com aquilo, na verdade aquele sorrisinho convencido não havia deixado os lábios dele em nenhum momento. – Era sobre ser um cara. – Explicou.

– Intuição. – Falou simplista. – E sua bunda fica tão bonitinha nessa calça apertada de garçom, foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei. – Brincou, embora estivesse realmente falando a verdade. Jongdae gargalhou incrédulo.

Baekhyun olhou para a mesa ao lado, onde uma senhora os olhava indignada, porque provavelmente havia escutado a conversa dos dois. A mulher lançou um olhar irritado para Baekhyun, antes de pedir a conta e ir embora resmungando o quanto a nova geração estava perdida e corrompida, e também alguma coisa sobre Deus que Baekhyun fez questão de ignorar. Jongdae riu alto da cena, acabando por levar Baekhyun junto.

Baekhyun se viu pensando que se fosse Kyungsoo ali consigo, coisas assim jamais aconteceriam. Kyungsoo preferia ser discreto e odiava chamar a atenção, então quando Baekhyun acabava sendo barulhento ou até mesmo se empolgando e falando um pouquinho mais alto quando estavam em público, Kyungsoo ficava irritado e aquilo poderia até mesmo gerar uma grande briga entre os dois.

– Sabe o que a minha intuição diz? Que está quase na hora de fecharmos e eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. – Jongdae murmurou, esticando os braços preguiçosamente e soltando um bocejo.

Logo o sorriso de Baekhyun desapareceu e deu lugar para aquela expressão triste e desanimada que havia tornado-se tão comum em sua vida nos últimos meses. Voltou o olhar para aquela aliança que ainda não havia retirado de seu dedo.

Naquelas três horas que esteve ali conversando com Jongdae, por mais que estivesse chateado com tudo, ainda se sentia melhor por poder conversar com alguém e até mesmo poder rir de alguma coisa boba, mas sempre que Jongdae precisava voltar ao trabalho, significava que era a hora de Baekhyun ir embora, e, quando ele o fizesse, estaria sozinho e cheio de pensamentos ruins na cabeça. Jongdae pareceu ler sua mente, pois logo sua expressão alegre se fechou também. 

Baekhyun arqueou a sobrancelha ao que Jongdae, sem nem ao menos pedir, pegou seu celular que estava sobre a mesa. 

– Aqui. – Jongdae o entregou o aparelho, aquele sorrisinho arteiro nos lábios. – Quando quiser falar sobre algo que não seja minha bunda, fique a vontade para me chamar. 

E então o garçom saiu, acenando com a mão e deixando um Baekhyun morrendo de rir para trás olhando o novo contato em seu celular nomeado de "Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️".

Com certeza o chamaria.

. . .

Baekhyun estava tentando lidar com todas as questões que estavam o impedindo de seguir em frente, ou pelo menos com algumas delas. Estava tendo sucesso? Nem tanto, mas ainda não havia desistido. Porquê estava motivado a seguir em frente? Obviamente não, foi mais incentivo e persistência de Kim Jongdae mesmo.

Por falar nele, Baekhyun sentia pena do pobre Kim, porque, se antes já tinha Baekhyun indo em seu trabalho frequentemente chorar para si sobre o término, agora todos os dias tinha que lidar com as mensagens deprimidas e com as ligações que Baekhyun o fazia quando estava podre de bêbado em casa pensando em Kyungsoo. 

Não que Jongdae algum dia houvesse reclamado disso, muito pelo contrário. Jongdae, apesar de toda aquela pose de cara bem resolvido que não tinha tempo para ouvir as lamúrias de pessoas que faziam parte do "clube dos corações partidos", como ele mesmo havia apelidado, ainda era gentil e atencioso demais para não se importar com alguém que estava sofrendo. Baekhyun achava engraçado ao mesmo tempo que era extremamente grato a Jongdae por ele simplesmente ouvi-lo e encorajá-lo a seguir em frente.

Quer dizer, não que o encorajamento de Jongdae fosse algo muito amigável, já que ele sempre acabava ficando muito frustrado e irritado com a situação que Baekhyun se colocava, então acabava sendo um tanto quanto duro e sincero demais em seus conselhos, e até mesmo quando ia consolar Baekhyun. Mas Baekhyun achava que dessa forma era melhor, porque realmente precisava daquele empurrãozinho, que estava mais para um chute nas costas.

Já iria completar quatro meses que conhecia Jongdae e consequentemente sete que Kyungsoo havia o deixado. Ainda estava sendo difícil lidar com tudo, mas com certeza Baekhyun estava se sentindo um pouquinho melhor do que estava no começo. Antes estava apenas preso naquela casa depois do trabalho todo santo dia, mas Jongdae começou a arrastá-lo para tudo quanto era lugar, usando como argumento que Baekhyun precisava sair um pouco de casa para poder ficar melhor, e, embora Baekhyun sempre fora uma pessoa que preferia ficar em casa ao invés de ir para uma festa ou qualquer outro lugar parecido, ele acabava aceitando, porque qualquer coisa que o fizesse esquecer Kyungsoo era bem-vinda naquele momento.

E naquele meio tempo, Baekhyun não só passou a sair de casa com mais frequência, como também se reaproximou de alguns amigos que havia se afastado por causa de Kyungsoo. Claro que também havia sido por insistência de Jongdae, já que se sentia muito envergonhado de chegar nos antigos amigos depois de ter se afastado deles sem sequer dar qualquer explicação. Jongdae, no entanto, disse que mesmo que eles não voltassem a falar com Baekhyun, seria melhor que se desculpasse com eles e retirasse de uma vez por todas aquele peso da culpa que carregava consigo todos os dias. Baekhyun o fez e, ao contrário do que esperava, Jongin e Sehun, que agora namoravam, foram extremamente compreensíveis e eles próprios propuseram que passassem a se encontrar para que pudessem reatar a amizade.

Parando para pensar bem, as coisas estavam muito melhores naqueles últimos dois meses. Talvez devesse dar os créditos para Jongdae mais tarde.

– Eu estou falando sério. Se ele não fosse tão insistente, eu provavelmente estaria agora em casa, bebendo e assistindo Naruto. – Baekhyun comentou. 

– Não me parece algo tão ruim. – Jongin falou de boca cheia, sem se incomodar com a careta de nojo que recebeu do mais velho daquela mesa. – Mas fico feliz que você esteja conseguindo superar.

– Aliás, você agora fala mais sobre esse Jongdae do que sobre o Kyungsoo. – Sehun lançou um olhar desconfiado para Baekhyun, sendo acompanhado por Jongin. – Vocês realmente estão se dando muito bem.

Baekhyun quase engasgou com o refrigerante que bebia, tendo o casal sentado a sua frente rindo de sua desgraça. Então limpou a garganta.

– O que está insinuando? – Perguntou e Sehun deu de ombros. – Eu conheço ele há poucos meses.

– Você também conhecia o Kyungsoo há poucos meses quando me mandou um áudio de mais de vinte minutos falando sobre estar apaixonado por ele, Baekhyun. – Jongin o lembrou e Baekhyun desviou o olhar, se sentindo culpado. – Você se apaixona fácil e isso é um fato, cara.

Baekhyun suspirou. 

– Eu não estou apaixonado pelo Jongdae, só me dou bem com ele. 

– Ainda não está. – Sehun insistiu. – Mas o que realmente importa é: ele é diferente do Kyungsoo?

– Muito. Desde a personalidade até os gostos, eles são completamente o oposto um do outro. – Sorriu fraco. – O Jongdae é muito animado, barulhento, bagunceiro, está sempre inquieto e gosta de ouvir música no último volume.

– Você acabou de se descrever. – Jongin riu. – Ótimo, você finalmente encontrou sua alma gêmea.

O Byun acabou rindo também, jogando um bolinha de guardanapo em Jongin.

– Nós não somos muito parecidos nas outras coisas. – Murmurou pensativo. – Embora isso não tenha sido um problema até agora.

– Como assim? – Sehun perguntou em meio a uma mordida em seu hambúrguer.

– Bem, nós, por exemplo, gostamos de músicas completamente diferentes, mas o Jongdae nunca reclamou ou falou mal das que eu gosto. O Jongdae não gosta dos mesmos gêneros de filmes que eu, mas ele passou quatro horas seguidas me ouvindo falar sobre meu filme favorito, sem reclamar ou me interromper. Na verdade, ele até fazia perguntas e me incentivava a continuar a falar. – O sorrisinho logo se fez presente no rosto de Baekhyun ao que se lembrara do dia. – Ele demonstrava se importar.

Jongin e Sehun se entreolharam, rindo baixinho em uníssono diante da expressão toda bobinha de Baekhyun.

– O Kyungsoo não fazia essas coisas, não é? – Sehun questionou.

– Não. – A expressão de Baekhyun voltou a entristecer. – Sempre que eu começava a falar sobre qualquer coisa que eu gostava, ele mudava de assunto ou dizia que eu estava falando demais. Então eu ficava envergonhado e parava na hora. Ele sempre criticava tudo que eu gostava. É meio bobo, eu sei, mas ainda me deixava triste.

– Pode até ser bobo para ele, Baekhyun, mas para você significava alguma coisa. Se ele realmente se importasse com você, respeitaria as coisas que você gosta. – Jongin falou sério, deixando transbordar um pouco de revolta na voz. – Eu não me lembro de você ter comentado sobre ele ser assim com você.

– Eu não comentei. Ele sempre agiu assim, desde que começamos a nos falar, mas ele sempre foi tão bom para mim e sempre pareceu alguém tão incrível e inalcançável que eu me sentia culpado. Eu sentia vergonha de gostar das coisas que eu gostava, porque ele não gostava, então quando ele dizia ou fazia essas coisas, eu sentia que ele estava certo. – Olhou para o próprio colo, soltando um suspiro triste.

Sehun e Jongin pareciam estar sincronizados, porque as expressões de raiva surgiram em seus rostos ao mesmo tempo. Baekhyun riria, se não estivesse com mais vontade de chorar.

– Mas ele não estava. – A voz de Sehun soou alterada. – E você achava que ele era bom para você, mas ele não era. Alguém bom para você não iria te fazer se afastar das pessoas que você gosta, Baekhyun. Nunca. Independente se ela sente ciúme ou qualquer outra coisa. A verdade é que o Kyungsoo estava te fazendo pagar pelas inseguranças dele e, porra, você não tinha culpa de nada. Ele era controlador.

Jongin apenas concordava com a cabeça e parecia que a qualquer momento iria começar a aplaudir o namorado. Era engraçado ver a forma como um apoiava o outro até em momentos como aquele. Baekhyun sentia um pouquinho de inveja, não podia negar, porque não sabia qual era a sensação de ter a pessoa que amava o apoiando, fosse para qualquer coisa.

Mas tudo o que ouviu naquele momento o deixou muito pensativo. Sabia que tudo o que disseram era verdade, mas no fundo ainda sentia aquela pontada de culpa, aquela mesma que o perseguia todos os dias, que o fazia sentir que havia feito algo de errado. Aquela mesma pontada de culpa que o fazia perder o sono todas as noites.

[23:16] Você: Ei, está acordado? 

[23:17] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Sim, por que?

[23:17] Você: Por nada, eu só queria conversar mesmo. 

[23:18] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Deixe eu adivinhar: Kyungsoo?

[23:18] Você: …

Sim, desculpa. 

[23:18] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Não tem problema. O que foi dessa vez? O mesmo de sempre?

[23:19] Você: Mais ou menos. É que eu andei pensando muito depois de conversar hoje com o Jongin e com o Sehun. Eu comecei a me questionar se em algum momento o Kyungsoo realmente havia sido bom para mim, ou se eu só estava vivendo uma grande ilusão que minha mente havia criado durante todos esses anos.

Eu vou enlouquecer, Dae :(

[23:20] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Bom, eu não posso dizer com toda a certeza, já que não fui eu quem vivi o seu relacionamento, Baek. Mas eu imagino que ele tenha sido bom para você em alguns momentos, enquanto na maioria deles ele só te manipulou. Em relacionamentos como o que você teve é comum que isso aconteça. Às vezes ele parecia ser uma pessoa incrível, que te amava muito e só queria o melhor para você, e então, do nada, ele parecia não dar a mínima para o que você sentia e dizia coisas ruins, não é?

[23:22] Você: Exatamente assim. Mas o que isso significava? Ele me amava ou não? 

[23:23] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Amar e simplesmente manter a pessoa presa para si são duas coisas diferentes. 

Baek, ele te fazia se afastar das pessoas, te fazia se sentir mal por ser você mesmo, fazia você sair como o culpado de todas as coisas que davam errado entre vocês… sinceramente, se isso não é um relacionamento tóxico e problemático, eu não sei mais o que é. 

[23:24] Você: Não acho que seja isso. É que ele sempre foi bom demais para mim, Dae.

[23:26] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Baekhyun, é bom você retirar isso agora ou eu atravesso a tela desse celular só para dar uns tapas nessa tua cara!

Você é incrível, Baekhyun. IN-CRÍ-VEL. Nem ele, nem ninguém é bom demais para você, entendeu? Eu te conheço há quatro meses apenas, mas já tenho argumentos o suficiente para fazer um livro só falando sobre os motivos para se amar Byun Baekhyun.

Embora eu tenha vontade de te esganar até a morte na maioria das vezes, porque você consegue ser irritante demais quando quer, você ainda é a melhor pessoa que eu conheci em anos, Baek. Você é gentil, engraçado, inteligente, um ótimo amigo e ainda é bonito para um senhor caralho. Então pare de se rebaixar tanto por causa de outra pessoa.

Baekhyun mal se deu conta de quando, mas o sorrisinho bobo estava estampado em seu rosto. Jongdae tinha esse poder sobre Baekhyun, ele havia percebido. Mas, bem, não podia evitar ficar daquele jeito. Não quando sabia que Jongdae não mentia sobre aquilo. Não quando sabia que Jongdae jamais diria aquelas palavras para qualquer um. 

[23:30] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Da próxima vez que você disser isso, eu é que vou te rebaixar.

NO CHÃO DE TANTO BATER. 

[23:31] Você: Me bate com essas suas mãozinhas pequenininhas de bebê, eu deixo.

[23:32] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Ai, vai se foder, Baekhyun. Sério.

[23:32] Você: Prefiro foder você e essa sua bunda bonitinha :)

Baekhyun riu alto ao ver que Jongdae digitava, mas não enviava nada. Sabia que era um sinal de que ele não sabia como responder aquele flerte de brincadeira.

[23:36] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Eu vou dormir que eu ganho mais.

[23:36] Você: Dorme bem, Dae.

E obrigado pelo que disse antes. Eu sou muito sortudo por ter te conhecido :c

Baekhyun enviou e sorriu ao ver que Jongdae visualizou, mas não enviou mais nada antes de sair. Sabia que ele estava vermelhinho e sorrindo tão bobo quanto si próprio.

Ao menos naquela noite Baekhyun dormiria com o coração quentinho.

. . .

Baekhyun andava muito pensativo nos últimos dias a respeito de seu último relacionamento. Não que já não estivesse pensando em Kyungsoo todos os dias desde que este o deixara, a diferença era que agora estava vendo as coisas de uma maneira completamente diferente. Estava percebendo, graças a Sehun, Jongin e Jongdae, coisas que no começo sequer havia notado. Um exemplo era a forma que Kyungsoo o tratava. 

Antes de terminarem, Baekhyun sempre viu Kyungsoo como seu porto-seguro, como aquele que sempre o ajudava nos momentos difíceis… como alguém que era muito para si. Mas não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, sempre esteve presente para Kyungsoo. Sempre esteve lá quando ele precisava, e, se não estivesse, Kyungsoo faria questão de o cobrar e jogar na cara mais tarde. Baekhyun, naquele tempo, não conseguia ver problema nisso. Na verdade, quando via algum problema, era em si próprio e não em Kyungsoo. Quando Kyungsoo o cobrava ou jogava em sua cara alguma coisa, Baekhyun se culpava e se sentia um péssimo marido por não ter estado presente em alguma situação específica da vida do outro, mesmo que no dia estivesse ocupado trabalhando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

Mas, com o tempo, percebeu que no final foi o único a ser cobrado, sem receber qualquer retorno. Quer dizer, Baekhyun nunca esperou receber nada em troca quando fazia algo por alguém, muito menos por Kyungsoo, fazia porque o amava e queria o ver bem acima de qualquer coisa. No entanto, quando foi Baekhyun quem precisou, Kyungsoo nunca esteve lá. E se Baekhyun se sentisse triste e fosse tentar conversar sobre isso, Kyungsoo ficava furioso e acabavam brigando. Kyungsoo dizia que Baekhyun estava o pressionando e que o cobrava demais e, no fim, Baekhyun aceitava tudo calado, porque amava Kyungsoo e sentia que já tinha sorte o suficiente por tê-lo em sua vida, então não tinha o que reclamar.

Mas, nossa, e como ele tinha. 

Não sabia como não havia percebido antes o quão problemático isso era, mas só foi passar a notar os erros que tinham naquela história quando a contou para outra pessoa. Naquela época em que passava por coisas assim, não tinha ninguém para poder desabafar e contar as coisas que aconteciam em sua vida, então, consequentemente, não havia ninguém para poder alertá-lo e abrir seus olhos para a própria situação.

Aquela era a intenção de Kyungsoo? Afastar Baekhyun de todos para que no final ele não pudesse fugir de si? 

Baekhyun não queria acreditar nisso, mas não conseguia pensar em outra possibilidade. 

– Ele se sentia bem em me ver mal, Dae. – Baekhyun observava atentamente a figura de um Jongdae passando shampoo nos cabelos loirinhos. 

Estavam realmente fazendo uma chamada de vídeo enquanto Jongdae tomava banho? Sim, mas nenhum dos dois se importava com esse pequeno detalhe. Não quando Baekhyun estava em mais uma de suas crises existenciais por causa de Kyungsoo. 

– Por que você acha isso? – Jongdae perguntou calmamente, os olhinhos fechados para evitar que o Shampoo entrasse neles. Baekhyun sorriu com a cena e sorrateiramente tirou um print da tela.

– Sempre esteve na minha cara. Quando ele tinha ciúme de alguém, ele começava a me tratar mal. Era grosso, dizia coisas ruins e se afastava mais do que o normal. Ele nunca admitiu sentir ciúme, mas, agora pelo menos, eu sei muito bem que essa foi justamente a causa da maior parte das nossas brigas. – Fez uma longa pausa, soltando um suspiro desanimado. – Eu perguntava o que estava errado, mas ele nunca dizia. Eu odeio sentir que tem algo de errado entre mim e a pessoa que eu gosto e não saber o que é, Dae. Ele sabia e usava isso contra mim. Me fazia sentir culpado até que eu fosse correndo me desculpar para ele, quando eu nem sabia o que tinha feito de errado. E até que eu me afastasse da pessoa que ele sentia ciúme também.

– Deve ter sido muito difícil, Baek. Ainda mais porque você é muito sensível. 

Baekhyun franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo.

– Eu não sou sensível. – Reclamou. Jongdae automaticamente parou o que fazia e abriu os olhos, para que pudesse olhar bem nos de Baekhyun.

– Você está me zoando? Antes de iniciarmos essa chamada de vídeo você me mandou um texto gigantesco se desculpando por algo que nem você sabia o que era e perguntando o que havia feito de errado, só porque eu te respondi sem usar um emoji. – Falou incrédulo e Baekhyun acabou rindo.

– Você foi seco. – Acusou.

– Eu estava dirigindo, Baekhyun. – Falou, negando com a cabeça ao que Baekhyun lhe lançou um olhar culpado. – Seja como for, você não pode sair por aí se desculpando sem saber o que e, principalmente, se fez alguma coisa de errado. Se tiver algo errado entre a gente pode ter certeza que eu vou te falar.

– O Kyungsoo também havia dito isso. – Baekhyun murmurou. – E olha o que aconteceu. 

– Eu não sou o Kyungsoo, Baekhyun. – Jongdae resmungou, o biquinho contrariado não passou despercebido por Baekhyun. 

– Desculpa, eu não queria comparar vocês. – Tentou, mas Jongdae manteve a carranca emburrada, virando o rosto para longe da câmera. Baekhyun riu. Jongdae era apenas alguns meses mais novo do que Baekhyun, mas às vezes agia como uma criança. – Ei, não precisa ficar bravo. – Jongdae não respondeu, ignorando completamente Baekhyun e continuando a enxaguar o cabelo. – Jongdae-yah. – Cantarolou risonho. – Olhe para o hyung, vai. – Nada. – Você fica tão fofo quando está bravo. – Jongdae estreitou os olhos diante daquilo. – Você está sendo um garoto muito mau, Jongdae. Vai acabar recebendo umas boas palmadas nessa sua bunda. – Brincou, sorrindo ao que a expressão séria de Jongdae fraquejou e um sorrisinho começou a se formar, até que ele não aguentou mais e começou a rir.

– O que você tem com a minha bunda, Baekhyun? – Perguntou em meio aquela risadinha meio escandalosa que Baekhyun tanto gostava de ouvir.

– Foi amor a primeira vista, Dae. Não foi você mesmo que disse que eu me apaixono fácil? Então, está aí a sua prova. 

– Você falando assim vai me deixar com ciúme. – Jongdae fingiu um tom triste na voz, fazendo Baekhyun rir. – Mas, Baek, eu estava falando sério.

– Sobre o que?

– Sobre falar quando tiver algo errado. – A expressão séria voltou ao rosto bonitinho do mais novo. – Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu não vou te machucar como o Kyungsoo fez. 

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a última parte e então desviou o olhar, pego de surpresa com aquilo.

– Promete? – Perguntou depois de alguns longos segundos em silêncio. 

Jongdae também pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa, porque parou o que fazia e ficou encarando a câmera em silêncio. Apenas o barulho da água que caía do chuveiro se fazia presente naquele momento.

– Eu prometo, Baek. 

Baekhyun sorriu.

– P-Pare de me olhar assim. – Jongdae reclamou, o rosto ganhando um tom vermelhinho.

– Por que? Te deixo com vergonha? – Brincou, achando uma gracinha a falta de reação vinda do mais novo, que apenas ficou ainda mais vermelho. 

– E-Eu preciso me vestir. – Jongdae falou após desligar o chuveiro, ignorando propositalmente a pergunta de Baekhyun. – Vou desligar. 

– Você fica tão fofo todo desconcertado assim, Jongdae-yah. – Baekhyun disse, aquele sorrisinho malvado nos lábios.

– Tchau, Baekhyun. – Jongdae novamente ignorou (ou fingiu ignorar) Baekhyun e simplesmente encerrou a chamada.

Baekhyun riu. Era engraçado saber que conseguia facilmente desconcertar Jongdae, já que este normalmente ostentava aquela pose convencida e sempre passava a imagem de um cara inabalável. Mas, para Baekhyun, isso só tornava Jongdae ainda mais bonitinho. Não que Baekhyun pensasse nisso o tempo todo. 

Só na maior parte dele.

. . .

Baekhyun havia chegado a conclusão de que Jongdae era um homem sábio, que nunca errava no que dizia, porque, caramba, ele não havia errado uma única vez durante aquele ano todo que se conheciam. Desde os conselhos até as conclusões que ele tirava sobre a vida de Baekhyun, ele realmente não errava.

Um exemplo bom era a respeito de ele ter insistido em dizer que Baekhyun se apaixonava muito fácil. Baekhyun queria o aplaudir e dizer "lindo, está certíssimo", porque, após um ano e três meses que seu relacionamento com Kyungsoo havia chegado ao fim e um ano que conhecia Jongdae, lá estava Baekhyun, completamente apaixonado novamente.

Havia superado Kyungsoo? Não completamente, mas agora estava sendo mais fácil lidar com tudo, e sentia que se continuasse sem vê-lo iria, finalmente, poder deixá-lo no passado e aceitar tudo de uma vez por todas. Mas se apaixonar novamente era um progresso e tanto, porque Baekhyun realmente havia achado que nunca mais amaria alguém depois de Kyungsoo. Bem, nunca esteve tão feliz por ter pensado errado.

O problema, no entanto, era a pessoa pela qual Baekhyun estava morrendo de amores: ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o próprio Jongdae, o cara que afirmava de pés juntos que não se apaixonava. Na verdade, apenas Baekhyun estava surpreso com isso, Sehun, Jongin, seus pais e, se bobear, até mesmo seu cachorro já esperavam isso desde o começo. Talvez fosse pela forma que Baekhyun falava de Jongdae, talvez fosse pela forma que Baekhyun ficava todo bobinho quando falava com Jongdae, talvez fosse pela forma que Baekhyun olhava para Jongdae… ou então uma mistura dos três. Mas isso não importava, o que realmente importava era que Baekhyun tinha um penhasco gigantesco pelo mais novo e não tinha mais como negar isso.

Jogava a culpa de tudo em Jongdae, que era um filho da puta perfeitinho. A forma que Jongdae se importava com todos a sua volta, a alegria e animação sempre tão contagiante, o jeitinho dramático dele e até mesmo quando ele ficava todo estressadinho e fazia birra, Baekhyun amava absolutamente tudinho naquele homem. E não precisava nem falar sobre a aparência, porque, porra, Jongdae era tão lindo. O cabelo tigelinha loirinho e macio, os olhos puxadinhos, as sobrancelhas curvadinhas tão expressivas e aquela boca fininha que lembrava a de um gatinho, principalmente quando Jongdae sorria… Baekhyun era completamente apaixonado por cada detalhezinho de Jongdae e agora sequer tentava esconder.

Baekhyun não sabia se Jongdae realmente não estava entendo, ou se simplesmente estava se fazendo de sonso. Seus amigos apontavam a segunda opção, e Baekhyun estava quase a considerando também, porque ele era o lerdo daquela relação, não Jongdae, ainda mais quando Baekhyun só faltava montar um outdoor em frente a janela do quarto de Jongdae dizendo "ei, Byun Baekhyun quer muito te dar uns beijos". Não tinha como não perceber.

E era engraçado pensar no modo como as coisas entre eles dois evoluíram. Começaram com piadas e brincadeiras o tempo todo, depois foram para a fase das mensagens fofinhas e carinhosas, repletas de corações e todas outras coisas melosas que podiam facilmente dar diabetes em alguém, e, então, chegaram ao estágio em que todas as conversas que tinham acabavam em flertes pornográficos e frases repletas de duplo sentido e segundas intenções, todas disfarçadas de brincadeiras ou memes – pelo menos da parte de Baekhyun. Também era um meio para o Byun descontar as frustrações de não poder prensar Jongdae contra a primeira coisa que visse pela frente, porque, sim, Baekhyun sentia muita vontade de fazer isso todo santo dia. Mas, poxa, não tinha culpa, desde Kyungsoo, Baekhyun não saiu com mais ninguém e estava carente, e Jongdae não ajudava muito. Toda vez que ele lhe lançava aqueles sorrisinhos arteiros, ou até mesmo quando chamava Baekhyun de hyung simplesmente para provocá-lo, Baekhyun sentia que poderia morrer de carência (e tesão) acumulada.

O que mais frustrava Baekhyun era o fato de Jongdae ser difícil e teimoso demais. O Kim vivia insistindo em dizer que jamais entraria em um relacionamento sério, porque preferia sair com várias pessoas sem ter compromisso e blá blá blá. E, claro, também tinha o problema de que Baekhyun tinha medo de que o que sentia pudesse interferir na amizade dos dois. Mas ele, de fato, só pensava nisso quando estava sóbrio, já que quando bebia umas a mais acabava se tornando corajoso até demais para falar o que vinha em sua cabeça, sem pensar nas consequências.

– Dae, lembra quando você me disse que eu deveria tentar sair com outras pessoas e deixar o meu antigo relacionamento no passado? – Baekhyun perguntou, atraindo a atenção de Jongdae, este fazia carinho em Mongryong, que dormia tranquilamente em seu colo.

Estavam na casa de Baekhyun, com Baekhyun sentado em uma poltrona e Jongdae no sofá de frente para si. Os dois haviam acabado com duas garrafas de vinho sozinhos em menos de uma hora, então já era de se imaginar que Baekhyun acabaria tocando naquele assunto.

– Sim, eu me lembro. Por quê? – Jongdae pareceu confuso.

– Então, eu acho que estou gostando muito de alguém. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza. – Baekhyun soltou finalmente um pouco do que estava preso em sua garganta nos últimos meses. 

Jongdae lhe lançou um olhar surpreso, mas este durou muito pouco, logo dando lugar a uma expressão indecifrável. Baekhyun não sabia o que pensar pela demora vinda de Jongdae para dizer qualquer coisa.

– Isso é bom, Baek. Você tem que seguir em frente mesmo. – Murmurou, esboçando um sorriso do qual Baekhyun não sentiu muita sinceridade. Ele conhecia Jongdae, sabia perfeitamente que o mais novo não conseguia mentir.

– Mesmo se fosse com você?

Em uma situação normal, Baekhyun ficaria surpreso com a tranquilidade que aquelas palavras saíram de sua própria boca, mas naquele momento estava mais preocupado em buscar qualquer reação de Jongdae, este que, por sua vez, apenas o encarava como se estivesse tentando digerir o que havia acabado de ouvir. Logo pareceu que a ficha havia caído para ele, vindo acompanhada de olhos arregalados e rosto vermelhinho. 

Jongdae soltou uma risadinha forçada.

– Baek, eu estou falando sério. – Jongdae ostentava um sorrisinho nervoso nos lábios ao dizer aquilo, provavelmente achando que aquele era apenas mais um dos flertes de brincadeira vindos de Baekhyun em um momento inapropriado.

– Eu também estou. – O tom de voz de Baekhyun era sério até demais. Talvez assim Jongdae finalmente percebesse. – Eu gosto de você, Dae. 

Baekhyun observou os olhinhos pequenos de Jongdae aumentarem de tamanho, enquanto engolia a seco e os lábios se separaram em um sinal claro de surpresa. Baekhyun provavelmente estava bêbado demais, porque certamente não estava pensando direito quando se levantou e foi até Jongdae, se curvando em direção a ele, até que os rostos estivessem próximos a ponto de que sentisse a respiração quente de Jongdae bater contra si, antes de ser presa. Baekhyun não sabia exatamente o que pensar, para falar a verdade nem pensar conseguia, mas cada célula de seu corpo parecia gritar para que prensasse Jongdae contra aquele sofá e o beijasse até que mandasse embora toda aquela vontade acumulada que tinha em si.

E talvez Jongdae estivesse tão bêbado quanto Baekhyun, porque, ou Baekhyun estava alucinando, ou Jongdae foi quem se aproximou e uniu os lábios dos dois, em um simples selar demorado. Mongryong, que até aquele momento descansava no colo de Jongdae, pareceu não querer segurar vela, então pulou fora dali, indo para outro cômodo. Aquela posição não era muito confortável para Baekhyun, então ele não pensou duas vezes antes de empurrar Jongdae para que ele se deitasse no sofá, ficando sobre ele e tratando de unir as bocas novamente, dessa vez já pedindo passagem com a língua, querendo mais e mais de Jongdae, e este cedeu no mesmo instante. 

As mãos de Jongdae passearam pelas costas de Baekhyun por debaixo da camiseta, enquanto o Byun se apoiava nos cotovelos, um de cada lado do rosto de Jongdae. As línguas se chocavam de forma desleixada ao que um tentava explorar a boca do outro, buscando pela dominância daquele beijo. Parecia mais um dos sonhos que Baekhyun andava tendo ultimamente com Jongdae, então não se surpreenderia se acordasse a qualquer momento. 

Quando desceu as mãos receosamente até o cós da calça de Jongdae, pensou em parar, porque talvez já houvesse ido longe demais, mas Jongdae percebeu o que pretendia fazer e o puxou para mais um beijo, como se pedisse para continuar. E Baekhyun não era maluco de deixar uma oportunidade daquelas passar, havia esperado tanto por aquilo. Se sentia meio zonzo por ter bebido demais, mas, tendo o consentimento de Jongdae, não pretendia parar. No entanto, antes que pudesse fazer o que pretendia, um som irritante soou em seus ouvidos. Imaginou que talvez fosse o despertador o acordando daquele sonho, como costumava acontecer.

Mas amanhã não é sábado? O despertador não tocava aos sábados.

A cabeça de Baekhyun começou a doer com aquilo somado ao tanto que havia bebido naquela noite.

– A-a campainha, Baekhyun. – Jongdae murmurou baixinho, o rosto vermelhinho, talvez por estar bêbado, talvez pela vergonha, Baekhyun não sabia.

Baekhyun resmungou algo sobre ignorar, tentando alcançar os lábios de Jongdae novamente, mesmo com aquele barulho insistente e repetitivo soando pela casa, mas Jongdae cobriu os lábios com a própria mão, impedindo Baekhyun de continuar. Baekhyun bufou irritado e se levantou, praguejando e amaldiçoando seja lá quem fosse que estivesse atrás daquela porta, porque havia interrompido um dos momentos que Baekhyun mais havia esperado em todos aqueles meses.

Pretendia abrir a porta e mandar o maldito embora para que pudesse voltar para Jongdae, mas ao que a abriu teve uma enorme surpresa. Se aquele fosse um sonho, com certeza havia se tornado um pesadelo mais rápido do que o normal.

– Oi, Baekhyun. – Kyungsoo estava ali, bem na sua frente depois daquele um ano e três meses em que não se viram uma vez sequer.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Soou mais rancoroso e irritado do que esperava.

– Posso falar com você? – Respondeu com outra pergunta.

Baekhyun estava prestes a dizer um não bem corajoso, cortesia por estar bêbado, mas Jongdae apareceu antes que pudesse fazer isso. Ele e Kyungsoo se encararam por alguns segundos, confusos, mas logo Jongdae desviou o olhar para Baekhyun.

– Eu preciso ir, Baek. – Ele murmurou baixinho, parecendo constrangido por estar ali no meio dos dois.

Baekhyun sequer teve tempo de dizer alguma coisa, Jongdae foi embora apressadamente. A única coisa que Baekhyun viu foi Jongdae passando ao lado de um carro preto que estava estacionado bem na rua em frente a sua casa. Não era o carro de Kyungsoo, mas ele com certeza havia ido até lá com ele e era perceptível que havia alguém lá dentro.

Baekhyun suspirou, se dando conta de tudo. Naquele momento, Baekhyun era um homem bêbado, não um homem burro.

Talvez só um pouquinho.

. . .

Baekhyun imaginou que seria difícil rever Kyungsoo depois de todo aquele tempo, mas estava enganado. A única coisa que realmente estava sendo difícil naquele momento era lidar com a distância de Jongdae.

Depois daquela noite em que se beijaram e Jongdae foi embora, as coisas estavam estranhas. Jongdae não aparecia com muita frequência como antes para responder as mensagens de Baekhyun e sempre que este tocava no assunto do que havia acontecido naquela noite em que haviam bebido, Jongdae sumia e só aparecia depois de muitas horas com um assunto completamente diferente.

Baekhyun não era ingênuo, sabia que havia algo errado, qualquer um poderia perceber isso. Se sentia mal por estar se sentindo culpado por Jongdae ter se afastado, já que havia prometido a este que tentaria parar de se culpar pelas coisas que aconteciam sem antes ter certeza de que realmente era o culpado, mas Jongdae também estava quebrando uma promessa que havia feito a Baekhyun, então não tinha problema, não é? Ele havia prometido falar quando tivesse algo errado entre os dois, mas naquele momento a única coisa que estava fazendo era fugir de Baekhyun sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

Mas não o culpava de forma alguma, afinal, Baekhyun havia beijado Jongdae quando este estava bêbado. Quer dizer, Baekhyun também estava, mas isso não justificava nada. Queria se desculpar com Jongdae pelo que havia feito, mas o fodido sequer o deixava tocar naquele assunto. 

Havia sido tão ruim assim para Jongdae? Porquê para Baekhyun havia sido incrível. Bem, não se lembrava de muitas coisas daquela noite, mas quando acordou no dia seguinte, mesmo com aquela maldita ressaca que veio acompanhada de uma enxaqueca infernal, ainda se lembrava perfeitamente de como era bom beijar Jongdae – ainda melhor do que havia imaginado. E se lembrava também da raiva que sentiu ao ser interrompido por Kyungsoo.

Por falar nele, Baekhyun não se lembrava de uma palavra sequer que havia trocado com ele. Só se recordava de Kyungsoo dizendo que precisava falar sobre algo e depois disso mais nada. Não fazia diferença também, até porque, se pudesse, Baekhyun apagaria qualquer coisa ligada a Kyungsoo de sua memória de uma vez. Mas o Do parecia não perceber isso, porque no dia seguinte ainda mandou mensagens para Baekhyun. Baekhyun realmente não estava com cabeça para falar com Kyungsoo, só conseguia pensar em Jongdae e em alguma provável solução para o que estava acontecendo.

E a provável solução que Baekhyun pensou foi ir até o trabalho de Jongdae, porque não teria como ele fugir dessa forma.

– B-Baekhyun? O que você está fazendo aqui? – A carinha surpresa de Jongdae seria sempre algo engraçado para Baekhyun. Sempre tão expressivo.

– Não sei, talvez essa tenha sido a única forma que encontrei para conseguir conversar com um certo fodido que anda fugindo de mim. 

O Kim umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua. Ele estava nervoso.

– Eu estou no meio do trabalho. 

– Não tem problema, eu já falei com o Minseok, o seu chefe, e vou pagar pelo tempo que tomar de você, como sempre fiz. – Baekhyun sorriu presunçoso. Sabia que Jongdae usaria aquilo como desculpa, então se preparou para qualquer meio que ele achasse para escapar daquela conversa. Havia até mesmo escolhido uma das mesas mais afastada das outras.

Jongdae olhou para trás, próximo a cozinha, onde Minseok estava conversando com Yixing, outro garçom do estabelecimento, e lhe olhou zangado. Minseok, ao se dar conta daquilo, lançou um sorrisinho malvado para Jongdae e acenou para ele, como quem não havia feito nada de errado. Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha diante da cena.

– Certo… – Jongdae se sentou, sem ter muitas opções, mas se manteve olhando para o cardápio sobre a mesa. – É sobre o Kyungsoo de novo? O que ele queria naquela noite? 

– Eu estava tão bêbado que quando acordei no outro dia não lembrei de nada. – Admitiu, soltando uma risadinha sem muito humor. – Mas ele me mandou mensagem depois, falando que havia ido lá em casa naquela noite para discutir sobre a parte dele da casa.

– E como você está se sentindo em relação a isso? – Jongdae finalmente olhou nos olhos de Baekhyun. 

– Eu não ligo. Na verdade, eu já estava pensando em vender aquela casa há algum tempo, porque ela só me trás péssimas recordações, se é que me entende. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha e Jongdae concordou com a cabeça. – Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero conversar, Jongdae.

– É sobre o que então?

– Você sabe muito bem que é sobre o que houve naquela noite. – Baekhyun falou sério. 

Jongdae desviou o olhar novamente.

– Olha, eu só não quero que o que houve atrapalhe as coisas entre a gente, Dae. Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter te beijado, você estava bêbado e… – Suspirou. – Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo sem realmente ter certeza de que você estava de acordo.

Baekhyun observou a expressão de Jongdae se voltar para a surpresa. 

– Mas era você quem estava bêbado e fui eu que te beijei primeiro! – O Kim praticamente gritou, todo escandaloso como era, atraindo a atenção de pessoas que estavam em mesas próximas, e, ao se dar conta disso, se encolheu envergonhado, as bochechinhas ganhando um tom quase tão vermelho quanto o cardápio que estava sobre a mesa. – V-você não está bravo comigo?

Ah, um dia Baekhyun ainda acabaria morrendo de amor por Jongdae, porque o modo que seu coração se aqueceu e bateu mais rápido diante daquela pergunta que saiu toda incerta e tímida por entre os lábios bonitinhos de Jongdae, com toda a certeza, não podia ser normal.

– É claro que não estou. – Baekhyun soou doce, mais do que o normal. – Foi por isso que você sumiu essa semana? Achou que eu estava com raiva?

– Também, mas principalmente porque estava me sentindo horrível por ter beijado um cara bêbado, que sequer estava falando racionalmente. 

– Se você está se referindo a quando eu disse que gostava de você, sinto lhe informar, mas eu não disse aquilo somente porque estava bêbado. Eu gosto de você, Jongdae.

Baekhyun estava realmente orgulhoso de si mesmo. Estava se declarando pela segunda vez para Jongdae, e daquela vez o crédito por sua coragem era todo seu, já que estava sóbrio. Bastava ignorar a forma que seu coração batia rápido, ansioso esperando por uma resposta vinda de Jongdae. O mais novo, por sua vez, estava com a mesma cara de quando Baekhyun se declarou pela primeira vez para ele naquela noite.

E, oh, Baekhyun não estava diferente. Sentia a mesma vontade de beijar Jongdae que sentiu naquela noite.

– Você está falando sério? 

– Eu não estou bêbado agora, estou? – Indagou confiante. 

Jongdae ficou em silêncio, talvez tentando digerir aquilo pela segunda vez. Cada segundo parecia uma eternidade para o Byun, que estava quase enlouquecendo tentando manter aquela pose confiante, porque, no fundo, estava nervoso e ansioso.

– B-Baek, e-eu não… – Jongdae gaguejava tanto e estava tão vermelho que Baekhyun achava que ele desmaiaria a qualquer instante. O Kim provavelmente pensava o mesmo, porque precisou parar o que dizia para respirar fundo antes de continuar. – Baek, você sabe que eu não sou de relacionamento sério, não é? Eu não-

– Eu sei, Dae. E está tudo bem se você não corresponde o que eu sinto. – Baekhyun o interrompeu, principalmente para não ter que terminar de ouvir o provável fora que estava prestes a levar. 

– Tem certeza? 

– Sim. – Mentira. – Quer dizer, acima de tudo você é meu amigo, então contanto que isso não seja afetado, está tudo bem para mim. 

Tirando o fato de que meu coração está doendo pra caralho.

– Então tudo bem. 

. . .

– Poxa, Baek, eu não gosto de te ver assim. – Foi o que Jongin disse. – Ele não sabe o que está perdendo.

Baekhyun riu fraco.

– Não é muita coisa, acreditem. – Murmurou sem ânimo, logo recebendo um olhar repreendedor do casal a sua frente. – Está bem, foi mal, eu não resisto. É só que, sei lá, eu fiquei meio chateado.

Sim, lá estava Baekhyun novamente sendo consolado pelos amigos, mas, pela primeira vez em meses, não era por Kyungsoo, mas sim por Jongdae. Não que os dois casos pudessem ser comparados, afinal, Kyungsoo havia o feito muito mal psicologicamente, já Jongdae… bem, ele só havia sido sincero e o dado um fora. Havia se passado um mês desde aquela conversa que tiveram, Jongdae havia voltado ao normal e agia como antes com Baekhyun, e, por mais que fosse justamente isso que Baekhyun esperava e apesar de ter dito que estava tudo bem em relação a não ser correspondido, Baekhyun ainda se sentia triste e frustrado.

A culpa não era de Jongdae, sabia perfeitamente disso, afinal, havia concordado com tudo, então a única coisa que Baekhyun podia fazer naquele momento era aceitar a escolha de Jongdae e se conformar. Ou ir chorar na casa dos amigos, como passou a fazer frequentemente naquele mês. 

– Você concordou em continuar sendo amigo do Jongdae tendo plena consciência de que isso só te faria sofrer, não é? – Foi Sehun quem indagou.

– Sim.

– Foi o que eu imaginei. – O Oh suspirou.

– Eu fiz isso porque eu gosto do Jongdae, acima de qualquer coisa ele é um amigo incrível, eu não queria estragar isso, entendem? Eu não quero perder ele. 

O olhar triste de Baekhyun não passou despercebido por Jongin e Sehun, mesmo quando Sehun estava focado no cafuné gostoso que recebia do namorado enquanto usava o colo dele como travesseiro. O casal se entreolhou sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

– Nós só temos medo, Baek, da história do Kyungsoo acabar se repetindo. Não queremos te ver daquele jeito de novo. – O tom de Jongin era de preocupação, assim como o olhar que ele e Sehun davam a Baekhyun. 

– Aquilo não vai se repetir. Nunca mais. Eu já aprendi a minha lição. – Embora estivesse falando sério, Baekhyun carregava um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, na tentativa de tranquilizar os amigos superprotetores que tinha. – E, principalmente, o Jongdae não é como o Kyungsoo e eu posso afirmar isso com convicção, porque depois do que eu passei com o Kyungsoo, comecei a reparar absolutamente tudo nas pessoas com quem convivo e agora já consigo perceber quando algo não está certo. 

– Ele te deixou paranóico então? – Sehun questionou, agora aparentemente mais preocupado ainda. Baekhyun confirmou com a cabeça. – Olha, eu e o Nini estávamos conversando e… – Sehun precisou parar para rir diante da careta de nojo que Baekhyun fez ao ouvir o apelido meloso. – Nós estávamos conversando e pensamos que seria legal se você procurasse ajuda, sabe, profissional. 

Baekhyun ficou sério, logo entendendo o que Sehun queria dizer com aquilo. 

– Um psicólogo? – Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha. – Eu não preciso disso, Sehun, eu já superei o Kyungsoo.

– Você pode até ter superado ele, mas ainda ficaram as sequelas do que ele fez com você, e você sabe disso melhor do que a gente, Baek. – Jongin falou sério. – Sabe que dizemos isso porque queremos te ver bem, não sabe? 

Baekhyun afirmou meio desanimado. 

– Não queremos que você vá forçado, mas te faria muito bem e te ajudaria a superar as coisas muito mais fácil. – Sehun murmurou enquanto procurava algo dentro de uma caixinha que ficava na mesa de centro e retirou de lá um cartão. – Aqui. – O entregou para Baekhyun, que aceitou meio exitante. – Lembra quando meu irmão se foi?

– Sim, você ficou arrasado. Não saía de casa, começou a beber sem parar e se afastou de todo mundo. 

– Pois é. Eu achei que nunca iria superar isso, mas então fui nesse cara aí. – Apontou para o cartão nas mãos de Baekhyun. – Se eu segui em frente e hoje estou bem, é tudo graças a ele. 

– Não sei… 

– Não custa nada tentar, cara. Além do mais, você sempre teve a cabeça aberta para novas experiências, já fez até uma aula de ioga, isso não seria nada. – Jongin comentou e Baekhyun acabou estremecendo ao se lembrar de quase ter tido a perna quebrada naquele dia pela professora bruta.

Logo tiveram a atenção tomada pela campainha que tocou, sinalizando que a pizza que haviam pedido chegou. Sehun se levantou para atender, enquanto Jongin seguiu para a cozinha para pegar copos e outras coisas. Baekhyun ficou encarando aquele cartão que Sehun havia o dado, pensando seriamente se deveria ou não tentar, mas perdeu o foco quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da jaqueta.

Era uma mensagem de Jongdae, que irônico.

[18:55] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Você já falou com o Kyungsoo sobre a venda da casa, Baek? 

[18:55] Você: Já. Ele quer o mais rápido possível, e eu também, mas…

[18:56] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Mas?

[18:56] Você: Mas eu ainda não arranjei um lugar para ficar, então…

Não que ele se importe, é claro.

[18:56] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Você poderia ficar aqui em casa, sabe, até você conseguir resolver tudo e achar outro lugar.

Baekhyun engasgou com a própria saliva diante daquela proposta. Jongdae estava o convidando para morar por um tempo em sua casa?

[18:58] Você: Eu não quero te atrapalhar, Dae.

[18:58] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Se fosse atrapalhar eu nem teria oferecido.

[18:58] Você: Grosso :(

[18:59] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Desculpa :(

[18:59] Você: Tudo bem, mas só porque você é muito meu bebê :) 

[19:00] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Amo ser privilegiado.

Mas falando sério, você pode ficar aqui, Baek, não vai me incomodar de jeito nenhum. Eu moro sozinho aqui.

[19:01] Você: Se sente muito sozinho e quer muito a minha adorável companhia? 

[19:02] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Sim :(

[19:02] Você: Coitadinho do meu bebê :(

Na verdade…

Eu acho mais é que você só quer uma oportunidade para roubar o Mongryong de mim.

[19:02] Jongdae, o mais ativo ♥️: Oh não, fui descoberto!

Mas você não disse se vai vir ou não.

Baekhyun engoliu a seco. Morar com o cara pelo qual estava absurdamente apaixonado? Era um péssima ideia, não precisava nem de um conselho de Jongin ou Sehun para saber disso, então nem fodendo que ele aceitaria uma coisa de…

[19:03] Você: Eu vou, Dae, obrigado.

Deixa para lá.

E foi ao enviar aquela mensagem seguida de um monte de corações, que Baekhyun finalmente se deu conta de que estava sendo observado. Olhou para trás e viu Jongin e Sehun o encarando de braços cruzados e sobrancelhas erguidas. Lançou um sorriso culpado aos dois, que suspiraram.

– Baek, você poderia ficar aqui. – Jongin sugeriu, dando a volta no sofá para se sentar, já colocando a caixa de pizza sobre a mesa de centro.

– E segurar vela de vocês dois? Nem fodendo. – Brincou. Baekhyun sabia que poderia ficar lá se pedisse aos amigos, mas não queria os incomodar. Eles estavam pensando em se casar, Baekhyun não iria atrapalhar isso de forma alguma. – Além do mais, não estou muito a fim de ficar ouvindo vocês dois transando, sabe, o Sehun geme muito alto. – Resmungou, logo sendo acertado em cheio na cara por uma almofada vinda de Sehun enquanto Jongin ria alto.

. . .

Em seus plenos 27 anos, Byun Baekhyun pensava estar passando por algum tipo de provação divina. Bem, nunca fora dos mais religiosos, levando em conta que as únicas vezes em que pisou em uma igreja foi quando estava no ensino médio, porque estava a fim de um garoto que ia lá todos os finais de semana. No entanto, não conseguia pensar em outra justificativa racional para o que estava acontecendo.

O que estava acontecendo? Kim Jongdae estava acontecendo.

Sendo sincero, Baekhyun sabia que seria uma péssima ideia aceitar morar com o Kim, mas aceitou mesmo assim, porque era "um bobalhão apaixonado que não conseguia dizer não para Jongdae", como Sehun o chamava. No entanto, imaginou que o problema de morar com o mais novo seria simplesmente ter que fingir que não sentia nada por ele. Oh, Baekhyun se enganou, e muito!

Logo na primeira semana em que passou na casa de Jongdae as coisas começaram a ficar um tanto quanto estranhas. E, não, não se trata apenas do fato de Baekhyun não ter se acostumado rápido a estar morando com outra pessoa e acabar por algumas (várias) vezes saindo do chuveiro completamente nu. Talvez, no entanto, fosse estranha a forma como Jongdae o encarava dos pés a cabeça quando isso acontecia, mas Baekhyun relevava. Porém, ser constantemente encurralado e beijado por Jongdae, o mesmo Jongdae que havia o dito que não queria nada sério, isso sim era estranho.

Tudo começou quando, no terceiro dia, Jongdae voltou tarde para casa após ter saído com os amigos do trabalho, quase caindo de tão bêbado que estava. Talvez passasse de uma da manhã, mas Baekhyun estava acordado aguardando por Jongdae, mesmo que este houvesse avisado que chegaria tarde e que não tinha com o que se preocupar. E a primeira coisa que Jongdae fez quando viu Baekhyun foi tentar o beijar, como se estivesse esperando por isso a noite toda. Baekhyun, obviamente, não permitiu e conseguiu ajudar Jongdae a tirar aquele uniforme de garçom que ainda vestia e trocá-lo por uma roupa mais confortável, para que pudesse o levar até a cama. Jongdae era um reclamão de primeira, bêbado mais ainda, então, cada uma das vezes que tentou roubar um beijo ou algo mais de Baekhyun e fracassou, começou uma série de reclamações e resmungos que duraram quase uma hora, até que Jongdae finalmente caiu no sono.

Baekhyun, ao perceber que Jongdae havia dormido, foi para o quarto de hóspedes que agora dormia e se deitou também, o coração quase pulando pela boca por ter estado tão próximo de beijar o Kim novamente. Mas tratou de colocar na cabeça que aquilo só havia acontecido porque Jongdae estava bêbado e não estava agindo com racionalidade. Só que mal teve tempo de tranquilizar o coração e Jongdae apareceu novamente. Baekhyun usou o último neurônio que lhe restava para pensar no que deveria fazer, chegando a conclusão de que o melhor a se fazer naquele momento era fingir estar dormindo, porque quem sabe assim Jongdae desistiria e voltaria para seu quarto.

Mas Kim Jongdae bêbado era realmente uma caixinha de surpresas.

Jongdae chamou por Baekhyun algumas vezes e, quando não teve resposta, ao invés do que Baekhyun esperava, ele simplesmente se enfiou debaixo dos cobertores e abraçou o Byun feito um filhote de coala abraçando a mãe. Baekhyun ficou estava estático, sem se mover ou até mesmo respirar, enquanto se perguntava em qual cruz havia jogado a pedra para estar sendo punido e testado dessa forma.

No dia seguinte, quando acordou, Jongdae já não estava mais na cama. Baekhyun foi procurar por ele imediatamente, pensando na possibilidade de que Jongdae pudesse ter levantado ainda bêbado durante a noite e provavelmente estivesse dormindo no chão do banheiro – experiência própria do Byun –, ou algo do tipo. Felizmente o encontrou na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã. 

Comeram juntos, como estavam fazendo desde o começo da semana, e Jongdae não tocou no assunto sobre o que havia ocorrido na noite passada em momento algum, então Baekhyun também não disse nada, porque imaginou que talvez Jongdae quisesse ser poupado da vergonha. De qualquer forma aquilo não se repetiria mais, certo?

Errado.

Bem, Baekhyun não sabia o que estava acontecendo para Jongdae andar bebendo tanto nas últimas semanas, já que normalmente quem costumava beber mais entre os dois era Baekhyun e Jongdae só bebia de vez em quando, mas praticamente todas as noites desde que passou a "morar" com Jongdae teve que lidar com ele bêbado. A princípio não era um problema para Baekhyun, não a parte de ter que aguentar um Jongdae mais falante e barulhento do que o normal, também não era a de ter que ajudar o Kim bêbado a tomar banho porque ele estava fedendo a álcool e se recusava a dormir fedido. Na verdade essas coisas eram quase como um passeio no parque comparadas com o problema real naquela história toda. 

Baekhyun descobriu de um jeito bem chocante que o que houve na outra noite não era apenas uma coincidência, mas sim que o Jongdae bêbado aparentemente tinha como objetivo de vida beijá-lo, porque, sinceramente, não tinha outra explicação. Era a primeira coisa que Jongdae fazia quando bebia: procurava por Baekhyun e flertava com ele, ou simplesmente já tentava roubar um beijo dele, que sempre entrava em pânico e tentava achar alguma forma de fugir do Kim insistente. 

E, não, não era nem um pouco fácil resistir àquela tentação, mas Baekhyun foi forte o suficiente para conseguir em pelo menos noventa e nove porcento delas – o um porcento se deve as vezes em que fora pego desprevenido e Jongdae conseguiu fazer o que queria. 

Aquilo estava sendo frustrante para o Byun, porque se tinha uma coisa nesse mundo que ele queria fazer, essa coisa era beijar Jongdae, mas não faria isso enquanto ele estivesse bêbado. Era um bobo apaixonado, não um idiota que só pensava no próprio prazer para se aproveitar de alguém bêbado. Preferia ficar frustrado amorosamente (e sexualmente também) do que fazer algo sem o real consentimento de Jongdae.

Mas que já pedia perdão a Deus por todos os pecados que tinha cometido durante sua vida e implorava por misericórdia, bem, isso Baekhyun fazia. 

. . . 

– Dae, de novo não. – Baekhyun choramingou ao que Jongdae, repentinamente, apareceu em seu quarto e se sentou em seu colo. 

Estava em chamada de vídeo com Jongin, que não demorou a entender a situação, porque Baekhyun só sabia resmungar para ele sobre as inúmeras tentativas nada castas de Jongdae no último mês, então Jongin já sabia de tudo. Ele soltou uma risadinha diante da cara de desespero de Baekhyun e se despediu, desejando boa sorte ao Byun, que murmurou um xingamento em forma de despedida e encerrou a chamada.

Logo sua atenção voltou para o Kim, quando este, de forma nada sútil, mexeu os quadris em seu colo e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo Baekhyun respirar fundo, tentando manter o controle.

– Okay, okay, o que já conversamos sobre você ficar fazendo essas coisas, Jongdae? – Soou como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança que rabiscou a parede branca com caneta permanente, mas aquilo costumava funcionar com o Kim quando ele estava bêbado. 

Jongdae pareceu confuso, mas logo riu alto.

– Oh, sinto muito, papai, eu me esqueci. – O tom de Jongdae era divertido e brincalhão, assim como o sorrisinho estampado em seu rosto. – Vai fazer o que? Me botar de castigo? 

Baekhyun jurava ter sentido sua alma saindo de seu corpo e descendo ao inferno com aquilo, porque, uau, aquela simples provocação já surtia efeito em si. Mas, poxa, não tinha culpa, Jongdae estava em seu colo, lhe lançando aquele maldito sorriso cheio de intenções e o provocando, as circunstâncias não ajudavam nem um pouco. Mas Baekhyun ainda assim conseguiu estranhar o fato de que não sentia cheiro de álcool em Jongdae e que este parecia consciente demais.

– Como você conseguiu encontrar as bebidas? Eu escondi elas tão bem… – Baekhyun resmungou, tentando tirar Jongdae de cima de si, mas este não se moveu. 

– Ah, então foi você? Sabe que aquelas bebidas são caras, não sabe? – Jongdae pareceu indignado, então foi a vez de Baekhyun rir.

– Sei sim, por isso eu as escondi e não as joguei fora.

– E por que você as jogaria fora? 

– Talvez para evitar que coisas assim – sinalizou a posição dos dois – aconteçam. Agora, vai, levanta, Dae.

– Não adiantou muito, como pode ver. Mas… – O Kim então passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Baekhyun e um biquinho se formou em seus lábios. – Você odeia tanto assim me ter no seu colo, Baek?

Baekhyun quase engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir aquilo. Jongdae não costumava ser tão provocador quando estava bêbado, apenas flertava meio incoerente e reclamava, mas nada mais do que isso, porque provocar Baekhyun era um trabalho do Jongdae sóbrio.

– Jongdae, eu vou te jogar no chão se você não se levantar. – Só ameaçou mesmo, já que ambos sabiam que Baekhyun jamais faria algo assim. Era mais provável ele jogar Jongdae na cama (com todo o cuidado e carinho do mundo) e o encher de carinho, porque Jongdae era muito seu amorzinho. Claro, um demônio na maioria das vezes, mas ainda assim seu amorzinho.

E, como era de se esperar, Jongdae não se moveu.

– Você não me respondeu ainda, Baek. – O Kim cantarolou, aquele sorrisinho arteiro ainda em seus lábios.

Baekhyun suspirou em derrota e mandou um grande foda-se para tudo.

– Você realmente quer saber? – Perguntou e Jongdae assentiu com a cabeça. – Não, eu não odeio ter você no meu colo, Jongdae. Na verdade, se você estivesse fazendo isso sóbrio, eu provavelmente te jogaria nessa cama e iria te foder até você aprender a deixar de ser um provocador de merda. – Admitiu, de qualquer forma Jongdae se esqueceria de tudo no dia seguinte mesmo.

Aproveitando-se da falta de reação do mais novo, que agora estava com as bochechas vermelhas e sem saber o que dizer, Baekhyun se levantou, derrubando Jongdae na cama no processo, e saiu do quarto, deixando um Jongdae atordoado para trás.

Havia vencido aquela batalha, mas não tinha certeza se poderia vencer a guerra também.

. . . 

E finalmente o dia da venda da casa estava chegando. Baekhyun estava animado, porque a venda da casa seria o último passo para deixar tudo o que envolvia Kyungsoo no passado. Só precisava buscar o restante dos móveis e outras coisas que havia deixado lá e pronto, era só esperar até segunda-feira, o dia da venda. 

Não tinha muito o que fazer lá, já que a maioria das coisas já estavam na garagem de Jongdae e mais da metade do que estava ainda na casa seria levado por Kyungsoo, então, felizmente, seria um trabalho rápido. Como era sábado e os dois não teriam que trabalhar, Jongdae havia se oferecido para ajudar Baekhyun a colocar tudo nas caixas e trazer para sua casa, porque, até o momento, Baekhyun não havia encontrado uma casa boa na região à venda. Baekhyun aceitou a ajuda do Kim, mesmo que meio relutante. Ficar sozinho com Jongdae estava sendo estranho nas últimas semanas, mas Baekhyun pensou que talvez fosse apenas coisa de sua cabeça.

– E essas aqui? – Jongdae perguntou, apontando para algumas caixas empilhadas no canto perto do balcão da cozinha.

– Não, essas o Kyungsoo vai vir buscar hoje. – Baekhyun explicou, se aproximando de Jongdae e se espreguiçando. 

– Então acabamos? Até que foi rápido.

– Só porque você me ajudou. – O Byun soou grato, recebendo um sorrisinho de Jongdae. 

Ah, Baekhyun conhecia bem aquele sorriso, ele sempre vinha seguido de algum comentário cheio de intenções. 

– Não acha que mereço alguma recompensa? Sabe, um beijinho de agradecimento. – Jongdae brincou, fazendo um biquinho como se pedisse realmente por um beijo. 

Mas Baekhyun não riu, ao invés disso ele se aproximou ainda mais de Jongdae, que estava apoiado no balcão, e colocou uma mão de cada lado dele no balcão, o encurralado ali. Observou a confusão tomar conta do rostinho bonito do mais novo e suspirou.

– Acho que quem merece ser recompensado aqui sou eu. – Comentou, ignorando a forma que seu coração batia mais rápido por estar tão próximo daquele jeito de Jongdae, com poucos centímetros separando seus rostos. 

– E por que acha isso? – O Kim estava claramente tentando não parecer afetado com aquilo, mantendo o sorrisinho que ameaçava ceder a qualquer instante nos lábios. 

– Porque eu fui o único a ter que aguentar você e as suas malditas provocações nesse mês inteiro que estamos morando juntos. É cada vez mais difícil resistir a tentação de te beijar, Dae. – Confessou, sem desviar os olhos nem por um segundo sequer dos de Jongdae.

Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, o Kim não pareceu irritado ou desconfortável ao ouvir aquilo, na verdade o sorriso dele aumentou e ele se aproximou ainda mais de Baekhyun, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. 

– E quem foi que disse que você precisa resistir? – O sorriso do Kim era convidativo para Baekhyun, e este só conseguiu ficar confuso, com um olhar que dizia "mas você não disse...?", o que fez Jongdae rir. – Você não precisa ser meu namorado para poder me beijar, Baek. – Explicou, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Então o que está esperando? 

A expressão de Baekhyun caiu em algo entre a surpresa e a confusão e ele ainda tinha muitos questionamentos, mas eles podiam esperar, porque, porra, Jongdae estava bem ali na sua frente, praticamente convidando Baekhyun para o beijar e, principalmente, dessa vez estava completamente sóbrio. Então, não, Baekhyun não precisava esperar por mais nada.

O Byun não disse nada, apenas se preocupou em se inclinar para frente e beijar Jongdae de uma forma afobada que não passou despercebida pelo Kim, que acabou sorrindo contra os lábios de Baekhyun. Baekhyun tinha vontade de o esganar por estar achando seu desespero engraçado, quando era justamente o maldito o único responsável por isso, mas se contentou em apenas retirar aquele sorrisinho convencido do Kim, o surpreendendo ao que, sem aviso, invadiu sua boca com a língua. Jongdae soltou um gemido de surpresa e puxou Baekhyun ainda mais para si, uma mão na nuca do Byun e a outra sendo usada para se apoiar no balcão, enquanto as de Baekhyun já estavam em sua cintura.

Baekhyun se lembrava que era bom beijar Jongdae, mas não imaginou que seria ainda melhor quando os dois estivessem sóbrios, só que, sim, era muito melhor. E saber que Jongdae também queria aquilo tanto quanto ele fazia a frustração de Baekhyun diminuir um pouco, mas só um pouquinho mesmo, porque mesmo quando Jongdae incentivou Baekhyun a o beijar, ainda assim deu a entender que continuava não querendo um relacionamento sério com ele, e, caramba, isso era mais frustrante do que qualquer outra coisa. No entanto, Baekhyun não tinha muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, não quando tinha Jongdae mordendo provocativamente seu lábio inferior para encerrar aquele beijo. 

– Você me queria tanto assim? – Perguntou com um sorrisinho presunçoso nos lábios.

Baekhyun ficou confuso com a pergunta, mas ao seguir o olhar que Jongdae dava para o meio de suas pernas, logo entendeu. Deu de ombros, tentando não parecer tímido ou envergonhado por ter ficado duro apenas por beijar Jongdae. Quer dizer, era completamente compreensível, não? Queria tanto aquilo.

– A culpa é toda sua. – Foi a única coisa que disse em retorno, ganhando uma risadinha de Jongdae.

– Tem razão. 

Jongdae não parecia estar incomodado com nada quando empurrou Baekhyun para que ele o desse espaço o suficiente para que pudesse se ajoelhar a sua frente. Baekhyun quase engasgou com a própria saliva quando se deu conta da provável intenção do outro, que levantou o rosto para o olhar nos olhos, o sorrisinho ainda presente nos lábios. 

– O-o que você…? – Baekhyun não chegou a terminar a pergunta, perdeu completamente o raciocínio quando Jongdae abriu o zíper de sua calça jeans.

– Você disse que merecia ser recompensado, eu concordo. – Jongdae comentou simplista, como se o que estava prestes a fazer não fosse nada demais. – Por que? Você não quer? 

– Você realmente tem que perguntar? – Baekhyun murmurou tímido, tentando não se sentir intimidado pelo olhar confiante que recebia do mais novo.

Jongdae riu baixinho, mas não fez qualquer outro comentário, talvez por pena, Baekhyun estava tão vermelho e visivelmente desesperado por aquilo que chegava a dar dó. Ao invés disso, Jongdae apenas tratou de abaixar um pouco a calça de Baekhyun, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse retirar o membro já teso da cueca. Baekhyun, por sua vez, ainda não estava acreditando que estava realmente prestes a receber um boquete de Jongdae, em plenas três horas da tarde, bem no meio de uma cozinha, a ficha só foi cair mesmo ao que foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu o alito quente do outro bater contra seu pau. 

Porra, estava prestes a receber um boquete de Jongdae!

E quando sem aviso o Kim segurou seu pau pela base e deu uma lambidinha na extensão, parando na glande, Baekhyun precisou se apoiar no balcão e respirar fundo umas duas vezes pelo menos, porque certamente suas pernas cederiam se não o fizesse. Mas não era pelo simples fato de estar recebendo um boquete, afinal, já havia recebido tantos outros durante sua vida e nenhum deles havia causado isso em Baekhyun. A verdade era que só o fato de ser Jongdae ali já mexia com Baekhyun o suficiente, droga, era completamente louco por aquele maldito.

E Jongdae não parecia muito paciente, porque não tardou em levar o pau de Baekhyun na boca de uma só vez, levando até a garganta o máximo que conseguia. E, naquele momento, Baekhyun teve certeza que o inferno existia, e ele se chamava Kim Jongdae. 

– Porra, Dae. – Baekhyun acabou soltando o que estava preso em sua garganta, não conseguindo desviar os olhos de Jongdae, porque se ver e sentir seu pau afundar na boca de Jongdae não era a imagem mais pornográfica que já havia visto, Baekhyun não sabia qual era.

E Jongdae levava seu pau com tamanha tranquilidade e parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo que Baekhyun não pôde deixar de pensar que aquela certamente não chegava nem perto de ser a primeira vez que ele fazia algo assim, mas era melhor não pensar nisso naquele momento, porque sentir aquela pontada de ciúme não era algo apropriado para o momento, então tentou se concentrar apenas nas chupadas mais fortes que recebia agora. Para falar a verdade, se controlava muito para não se impulsionar para frente e foder a boca de Jongdae, e este pareceu perceber isso e parou o que fazia para olhar para Baekhyun.

– Não precisa se controlar. – Ele falou baixinho, a voz saindo já um pouco rouca e os lábios vermelhinho e molhados pelo que fazia. Baekhyun lhe lançou um olhar preocupado que perguntava "tem certeza?", fazendo Jongdae sorrir. – Fode a minha boca. – A forma que as palavras saíram quase como uma ordem e não como um pedido fez Baekhyun segurar um gemido vergonhoso na garganta. – Vamos, Baek, não temos muito tempo, o Kyungsoo vai chegar a qualquer momento, lembra? 

Se Baekhyun se lembrava de alguma coisa naquele momento? Obviamente não, mas quando Jongdae o lembrou daquilo, Baekhyun precisou tirar a mão do pau e botar na consciência por um instante. Porra, estava recebendo um boquete de um amigo durante um lindo dia ensolarado, no meio da arrumação para a venda da casa, com as portas abertas e bem ao lado de uma enorme janela, que qualquer pessoa que estivesse passando pela rua poderia ver claramente o que eles estavam fazendo ali, além, é claro, do fato de que Kyungsoo chegaria a qualquer momento para buscar as coisas que ele levaria.

Mas, como já dizia o ditado, se estava na chuva era para se molhar e não tinha muito tempo a perder, então, como Jongdae havia pedido, Baekhyun levou as mãos que antes estavam no balcão para os fios de cabelo de Jongdae, e este, sem preocupação, levou novamente o membro pulsante até a boca e esperou até a primeira investida de Baekhyun, relaxando bem a boca e a garganta para que pudesse recebê-lo.

Baekhyun soltou um gemido rouco, sentindo seu pau ser acolhido tão bem pela boca do mais novo, impulsionando em direção a ela cada vez mais forte e rápido conforme percebia que Jongdae queria e poderia aguentar aquilo, o tendo gemendo em seu pau e engasgando vez ou outra, causando aquela vibração gostosa. Baekhyun sabia que não duraria por muito mais tempo e ter Jongdae o olhando bem nos olhos sem o mínimo de pudor não ajudava muito. Na verdade, foi justamente isso somado aos gemidos indecentes de Jongdae que eram abafados por seu pau, que Baekhyun acabou gozando sem aviso na boca do outro, que acabou ficando meio atordoado e surpreso.

– D-desculpa. – Foi a única coisa que Baekhyun conseguiu dizer, ainda sem fôlego e sentindo a garganta seca demais.

Jongdae, no entanto, apenas sorriu e engoliu tudo despreocupadamente, e, uau, Baekhyun sentiu que poderia ficar duro novamente só de ver aquela cena. Às vezes se esquecia do quão depravado Jongdae podia ser quando queria. Jongdae se levantou finalmente e pegou um pedaço do papel guardanapo que estava sobre o balcão e o usou para limpar a porra que havia acabado espirrando em suas bochechas e no resto do rosto, jogando depois no saco preto de lixo que estava próximo.

Mal tiveram tempo de recuperar o fôlego e a campainha já tocava. Baekhyun tratou de subir novamente a calça e limpar o suor que escorria de sua testa, fazendo Jongdae rir de seu desespero. Foi então que Baekhyun analisou o outro e pôde ver bem a ereção marcada na calça jeans apertada dele.

– Dae, e você? 

Jongdae, que já estava dando as costas para Baekhyun, provavelmente indo para o banheiro para se limpar, voltou até Baekhyun e selou seus lábios, dessa vez algo inocente demais para o que haviam acabado de fazer. Baekhyun pôde sentir o sorriso de Jongdae contra seus lábios.

– Você vai poder retribuir quando voltarmos lá para casa, então vai lá atender ele logo. – E então lá se foi o Kim, subindo as escadas em direção ao banheiro. 

Baekhyun tentou ignorar a fisgada de excitação que sentiu ao se dar conta de que Jongdae havia dado a entender que queria continuar quando voltassem para casa. Suspirou e se ajeitou o máximo que podia, pelo menos para que parecesse que não havia acabado de receber um boquete, antes de ir abrir a porta. Para sua surpresa, não era apenas Kyungsoo que estava lá, havia também um outro homem ao lado dele, um muito alto, que sorria tão radiante quanto o sol que brilhava no céu. 

– Oi. – A voz baixa e calma que Baekhyun conhecia tão bem se pronunciou. 

– Oi. – Baekhyun murmurou. 

– Bem, Baekhyun, esse é o Chanyeol, meu namorado. – Kyungsoo disse sem preocupação.

Aquele não era exatamente um tipo de coisa agradável de se fazer, cumprimentar o atual de seu ex, mas Baekhyun havia sido muito bem educado por seus pais, então não conseguiu não sorrir e apertar a mão do cara que era pelo menos uns 10 centímetros maior do que ele.

– Ainda falta muita coisa para você levar daqui? – O Do perguntou, tranquilo como sempre.

– Ah, não, já terminei de colocar o que restava no carro, só estou esperando o meu… – Baekhyun parou por um momento, não sabendo como deveria se referir a Jongdae. Como deveria chamar o cara que gostava e que havia acabado de o pagar um boquete? 

– Amigo? – A voz risonha de Jongdae se fez presente atrás de si.

– Isso. – Baekhyun concordou. – Kyungsoo, esse é Jongdae, o meu amigo. 

E se o clima já estava estranho antes, depois que Jongdae se pôs ao seu lado e percebeu a presença de Chanyeol, ficou ainda mais. Baekhyun observou o sorrisinho simpático e amigável habitual de Jongdae desaparecer no mesmo instante que o de Chanyeol quando um fitou o outro. Não sabia se eles estavam assustados ou surpresos, talvez algo entre os dois, mas ao olhar para Kyungsoo percebeu que era realmente o único perdido ali, porque o Do mantinha a mesma expressão dos outros dois.

– Vocês se conhecem? – Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio desconfortável que havia se formado ali. 

– Quando você estiver pronto para ir, eu vou estar esperando no carro. – Jongdae ignorou completamente sua pergunta. 

Baekhyun não insistiu quando Jongdae saiu da casa e foi para o carro, sem dizer mais nada, porque ele parecia desconfortável e incomodado com alguma coisa e, aparentemente, não queria falar sobre, então, embora estivesse confuso e cheio de perguntas para fazer, decidiu que era melhor não falar nada, pelo menos naquele momento.

E quando Baekhyun se despediu de Kyungsoo e Chanyeol e seguiu Jongdae até seu carro, não trocaram uma única palavra sobre Chanyeol, Kyungsoo ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Quer dizer, Baekhyun havia até tentado, mas Jongdae sempre desconversava e mudava para outro assunto, e foi assim no caminho todo até a casa de Jongdae. Quando finalmente chegaram, Jongdae logo saiu do carro e disse que iria tomar banho, entrando em casa e deixando Baekhyun sozinho para cuidar de tirar todas aquelas caixas do carro e as levar para a garagem, junto do restante. Baekhyun, no entanto, não reclamou. Guardou as caixas em silêncio, com um único pensamento em mente: o que havia acontecido na cozinha daquela casa. 

Quando terminou, também entrou em casa e não pensou duas vezes ao invadir o banheiro onde Jongdae estava. A porta já estava aberta e Baekhyun teve a confirmação de que havia sido propositalmente ao que prensou o Kim contra a parede do box e viu aquele sorrisinho arteiro surgir nos lábios dele. 

Bem, Baekhyun certamente não imaginou a primeira vez que transaria com Jongdae sendo em um banheiro, dentro de um box apertado demais para duas pessoas, só que foi exatamente assim que aconteceu. Culpava o tesão do momento por não ter aguentado esperar pelo menos até que o mais novo saísse do banheiro, mas também estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca havia fantasiado com aquilo, porque, sim, havia pensado nisso mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir em voz alta.

E Baekhyun fez algumas descobertas interessantes enquanto fodia Jongdae contra a parede daquele banheiro: a primeira era que Jongdae era realmente muito barulhento durante o sexo; a segunda era que enquanto Jongdae estivesse ocupado gemendo, não tinha tempo para fazer qualquer tipo de provocação, o que era ótimo para Baekhyun; a terceira não era bem uma descoberta, estava mais para uma confirmação, e era sobre a bunda de Jongdae ser realmente incrível e fácil de marcar (Baekhyun não se sentia culpado pelas marcas de sua mão que haviam ficado na pele do outro); e, por fim, a quarta, que não era tão boa quanto as outras, e era que transar em um banheiro não era tão simples e sensual quanto parecia ser na imaginação de Baekhyun, porque era tudo muito molhado e escorregadio, e com escorregadio quer dizer que Baekhyun quase caiu diversas vezes. 

Mas evitar cair naquele banheiro escorregadio foi até fácil, difícil mesmo foi Baekhyun conseguir botar na cabeça que aquilo provavelmente não significava nada além de só mais uma foda sem sentimento para Jongdae. Baekhyun praticamente fez uma meditação, dizendo a si mesmo o tempo todo "não se apaixone, idiota. Não se apaixone, idiota. Não se apaixone, idiota", mas o que ele havia esquecido é que, bem, ele já estava completamente apaixonado por Jongdae há muito tempo.

. . .

Baekhyun já não sabia mais se era um cara muito forte, ou se simplesmente era um cara muito idiota por ter se colocado em uma situação como a que se encontrava, seus amigos apostavam na segunda opção. 

Se dissessem ao Baekhyun de alguns meses atrás que em algum momento da vida dele ele foderia com Jongdae praticamente todos os dias, ele provavelmente iria achar que aquilo era algum tipo de piada, mas a única piada nessa história toda era o próprio Baekhyun. Quer dizer, não é como se ele não tivesse consciência desde o princípio que Jongdae não estava interessado em nada sério, mas aceitou da mesma forma entrar nesse ciclo de fodas sem compromisso que Jongdae havia sugerido. Além do mais, o Kim mesmo havia perguntado a Baekhyun se ele não se incomodava com as coisas estando dessa maneira entre eles, e Baekhyun, como o grandíssimo trouxa que era, enquanto todas as partes de seu corpo gritavam que, sim, ele se incomodava, disse que não, que estava tudo bem continuar dessa forma. 

Em sua defesa, Baekhyun não via muitas outras saídas. Poxa, era muito apaixonadinho pelo Kim e aceitar aquela posição de amigo com benefícios era o mais próximo que conseguia chegar de ser algo mais do que apenas amigo de Jongdae, por isso aceitou sem pestanejar, mesmo sabendo que acabaria se machucando no final.

E como se ser trouxa por si só já não fosse ruim o suficiente, Baekhyun ainda era um trouxa iludido, porque, mesmo com todas as evidências de que as coisas entre ele e Jongdae não sairiam de onde estavam, Baekhyun no fundo mantinha alguma esperança de que não era o único a sentir alguma coisa naquela relação incerta. Esperança essa que havia sido muito bem alimentada por um antigo amigo de Jongdae que Baekhyun havia conhecido.

Aconteceu quando Jongdae precisou ir mais cedo para o trabalho e acabou pegando uma carona com Baekhyun. Antes de irem para seus respectivos trabalhos, decidiram tomar o café da manhã juntos em uma cafeteria próxima, onde, coincidentemente, um conhecido de Jongdae estava. Foi ele quem foi até Jongdae para o cumprimentar e o Kim não teve outra escolha senão apresentá-lo para Baekhyun. Jongdae não parecia muito confortável falando com Junmyeon, o tal homem, Baekhyun percebeu, isso só ficou ainda mais claro quando deu o horário de Jongdae ir para o trabalho e o alívio por finalmente poder fugir dali se fez presente no rosto dele.

Quando Jongdae se despediu e foi embora da cafeteria, Baekhyun continuou conversando com Junmyeon por um bom tempo sobre alguns assuntos aleatórios, até que começaram a falar sobre Jongdae. Na verdade, foi Junmyeon que acabou tocando no assunto, de uma forma direta até demais.

– Você e o Jongdae tem alguma coisa? Desculpe-me pela pergunta meio pessoal, mas eu não posso negar que estou curioso. – O homem falou em meio a uma risada.

Baekhyun engasgou com o café que bebia.

– N-Não, nós somos apenas amigos. – Baekhyun respondeu. 

Era engraçado que sempre que tinha que dizer tais palavras sempre acabava soando mais como uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa. Era como se seu cérebro se recusasse a afirmar em voz alta que ele e Jongdae eram apenas amigos.

– E você? – Acabou soltando a pergunta que estava presa em sua garganta desde que viu o outro trocar a primeira palavra com Jongdae naquele dia.

– Eu já fui muito próximo do Jongdae, mas acabei me apaixonando por ele e as coisas mudaram.

– Mudaram? 

– Sim. Bom, o Jongdae sempre disse que não queria nada sério com ninguém, mas mesmo assim eu me declarei para ele. – Junmyeon riu. – Ele disse que se tivéssemos alguma coisa, nada voltaria a ser como era antes entre a gente, e, é, ele não mentiu.

– Como assim? – Baekhyun perguntou meio assustado, porque, caramba, estava passando praticamente pela mesma coisa.

– Teve uma noite que bebemos demais e acabamos, bem, você sabe. Depois daquela noite, ele começou a ficar distante. Não respondeu mais minhas mensagens, não queria mais se encontrar comigo, ele se afastou completamente de mim. Eu achei que era algo comigo, que talvez ele só não gostasse de mim, mas então eu conheci outras pessoas com quem ele já havia ficado antes de mim e tudo começou a fazer sentido. Todas elas haviam passado pela mesma coisa que eu. – Junmyeon fez uma pausa para tomar um gole do capuccino que mal havia sido tocado por ele. – Sabe, o Jongdae é conhecido por não sair mais de uma vez com a mesma pessoa.

– Mas nós já estamos nessa tem quase cinco meses! – Baekhyun acabou falando, espantado demais com o que havia acabado de ouvir, percebendo só após o arquear de sobrancelha e o sorrisinho vindos de Junmyeon que, oh, havia falado demais. 

Baekhyun bateu com a palma da mão na própria testa, desacreditando de seu erro. Quer dizer, não é como se Jongdae houvesse o proíbido de falar sobre o que tinham para outras pessoas, mas ele também não havia dito que estava de acordo com isso, então Baekhyun não falava sobre para ninguém, com exceção, é claro, de seus amigos mais próximos. 

– Não precisa ficar assim, já estava estampado na sua cara que vocês têm alguma coisa. – Junmyeon tentou o tranquilizar com um sorriso amigável. – Mas você disse que eram apenas amigos. Deixe eu adivinhar: o Jongdae disse que não queria nada sério? – Baekhyun assentiu, com aquele olhar repleto de culpa por ter sido pego no pulo. – Típico. Bem, acho que deu minha hora – Junmyeon deu um rápida checada em seu celular. – Foi um prazer te conhecer, Baekhyun.

– I-igualmente. – Falou, ainda meio tímido, apertando a mão do outro. 

Junmyeon, quando já estava prestes a sair, parou e olhou uma última vez para Baekhyun, somente para dizer:

– A propósito, já faz um tempo que eu e o Jongdae não nos falamos, mas eu conheço ele bem o suficiente para saber que ele não ficaria nessa que vocês estão sem estar sentindo algo também, pode ter certeza. 

E foi com tais palavras que Baekhyun ficou ainda mais iludido do que já estava antes, se é que era possível. Aquela conversa o fez pensar em muitas coisas. Passou o dia todo sem conseguir se concentrar no trabalho, pensando que talvez Junmyeon estivesse certo.

Bem, mentiria se dissesse que já não havia estranhado a forma como as coisas andavam entre ele e Jongdae. No primeiro mês foi algo como sexo sem sentido praticamente todos os dias, e com sexo sem sentido quer dizer que em um momento estavam na cozinha jantando e minutos depois Baekhyun estava fodendo Jongdae contra o balcão; em outro Jongdae estava dando sermão em Baekhyun sobre ele deixar todas as luzes da casa acesas, e então, em questão de segundos, já estava gemendo no colo de Baekhyun. Mas, nos meses seguintes, as coisas mudaram um pouco, e, não, não era a frequência com que transavam, porque ainda o faziam quase todos os dias e Baekhyun continuava tendo a vida sexual mais ativa do que nunca – talvez umas quinze vezes mais pelo menos do que quando estava casado com Kyungsoo –, era a forma que Jongdae agia. 

Baekhyun já não sabia se aquilo podia ser chamado de sexo sem sentimento, porque, mesmo não tendo muita experiência nesse tipo de coisa, imaginava que beijos carinhosos e dormir abraçadinho não faziam parte do pacote do que Jongdae chamava de sexo sem compromisso. Não se tratava apenas de Jongdae ser carinhoso durante o sexo ou de ele gostar de abraços e beijos sem segundas intenções, porque Baekhyun o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que essas coisas não faziam parte de Jongdae. Pelo menos não quando ele não sentia algo muito forte pela pessoa. E se fosse simplesmente dormir juntos após uma foda, Baekhyun até poderia relevar, mas isso acontecia mesmo nos dias em que não faziam nada. 

Não é como se Baekhyun achasse essas coisas ruins, muito pelo contrário, poder beijar Jongdae sem qualquer tipo de contexto sexual, simplesmente por gostar dele demais, era ótimo; poder abraçar Jongdae e o dar carinho quando fossem dormir – porque, pois é, Baekhyun havia descoberto que Jongdae, embora jamais fosse admitir em voz alta, gostava muito disso –, podia facilmente superar qualquer fantasia sexual que Baekhyun já havia tido com o Kim. O problema disso tudo poderia acabar soando como uma vantagem para outras pessoas, mas para Baekhyun jamais seria uma, que era o fato de estarem agindo como namorados.

Pode parecer estranho dizer que isso era um problema, quando era o que Baekhyun mais queria um tempo atrás, mas ele e Jongdae não namoravam e, segundo Jongdae, não eram nada além de amigos, então qual era o sentido nisso tudo? Jongdae agia como se quisesse algo sério com Baekhyun, agia como se o que eles faziam significasse alguma coisa, mas suas palavras diziam o contrário. Era tão frustrante. Baekhyun não gostava desse tipo de relação incerta, gostava de ter certeza e segurança sobre as coisas, e estar naquele tipo de situação ia contra todos os seus princípios. 

Jongin, Sehun, sua mãe, seu pai e seu psicólogo – sim, Baekhyun havia seguido o conselho de Sehun e agora frequentava um todos os sábados – diziam que, para seu próprio bem, era melhor contar a verdade para Jongdae e não se permitir ficar nessa relação que acabaria o deixando muito mal. E Baekhyun tinha plena consciência disso, sabia de todos os prós e contras quando decidiu entrar nisso, não era falta de aviso, mas era muito mais fácil falar do que fazer. Não queria pôr um fim no que tinham, porque, além de gostar de poder transar com Jongdae a hora que quisesse, ainda tinha medo que a relação que tinha com Jongdae fosse abalada, afinal, mesmo que Baekhyun fosse completamente apaixonado por Jongdae, o Kim ainda era um de seus melhores amigos, e não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele. Sabia que Jongdae também o amava, mesmo não sendo romanticamente falando, e que também era importante para ele, mas não podia deixar de temer acabar como Junmyeon.

. . .

– O que ele te disse? – Jongdae, como sempre, pareceu ler sua mente, sabendo exatamente no que Baekhyun pensava.

Estavam na sala, assistindo um filme aleatório de ficção científica que Jongdae havia colocado. Baekhyun estava sentado, enquanto Jongdae estava deitado, com a cabeça sobre uma almofada no colo de Baekhyun. Brincava com os fios macios do cabelo do Kim, encarando a televisão, mesmo sem sequer prestar atenção no que acontecia no filme. Jongdae não demorou para perceber isso.

– Ele quem? – Perguntou, embora já soubesse perfeitamente a quem Jongdae se referia.

– Junmyeon. Vocês continuaram conversando depois que eu fui embora, não é? – O tom de voz de Jongdae era tranquilo, mas Baekhyun podia sentir a curiosidade nele. – Você está estranho e calado desde que falou com ele hoje mais cedo.

– Ele não disse nada demais. – Baekhyun disse, sem desviar o olhar da televisão.

– Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Baekhyun. – Jongdae soltou uma risadinha. 

– Tá, ele falou sim algumas coisas. – Admitiu, suspirando derrotado.

– E que coisas foram essas? 

– Não vou te falar. – Falou com tranquilidade.

Se Baekhyun não estivesse tentando manter aquela pose confiante, olhando para a televisão fixamente, apenas para não ter que olhar nos olhos de Jongdae, teria visto a cômica e profunda indignação estampada no rosto de Jongdae.

– Por que? – A perguntava havia saído arrastada e inconformada. Baekhyun se controlou para não rir. 

– Porque não é justo que apenas eu te conte as coisas, enquanto você as esconda de mim. – Justificou, olhando pela primeira vez para Jongdae desde que iniciaram aquela conversa, bem a tempo de ver o biquinho contrariado se formar nos lábios do outro, seguido de um resmungo choroso. – E nem adianta me olhar com essa cara de "eu nunca fiz isso", porque eu posso citar cada uma das vezes que você o fez.

– Isso é por causa do Chanyeol, não é? – Aquilo saiu mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta.

– Principalmente, mas não é só isso. Você nunca me conta as coisas que acontecem com você, mas sempre quer saber as que acontecem comigo. 

– É porque eu me preocupo com você. – Jongdae se sentou para que pudesse olhar melhor para Baekhyun.

– E acha que eu não me preocupo com você? – Baekhyun acabou soando sério demais, mas aquela era a verdade. 

– Eu nunca te forcei a me contar as coisas, Baekhyun. – Jongdae franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Realmente, mas eu sempre te conto, porque você é meu amigo e eu confio em você. – A expressão de Jongdae suavizou com aquilo, dando lugar a uma de culpa. – Eu não quero que você se sinta forçado a me contar alguma coisa, é seu direito não querer falar sobre algo, mas é importante que você saiba que não é o único que se preocupa aqui. Você é muito importante para mim, Dae. – Murmurou a última parte um tanto quanto tímido, mas ainda assim orgulhoso por ter dito sem gaguejar. Jongdae apenas o olhava atentamente, os olhinhos aumentaram de tamanho. – M-mas me desculpe por ser tão insistente, eu-

– Ele é meu ex namorado. – Jongdae o interrompeu.

– O que?

– O Chanyeol, ele é meu ex namorado. Nós terminamos há mais ou menos cinco anos, porque ele estava me traindo. – Jongdae estava olhando para o próprio colo, talvez por vergonha de dizer aquilo olhando nos olhos de Baekhyun, este não conseguia dizer nada por causa da surpresa. – Eu nunca falo sobre isso com ninguém, porque é uma coisa que eu não me orgulho.

Baekhyun acabou soltando uma risada, atraindo um olhar assustado de Jongdae.

– Cara, eu fui traído também e é até compreensível, agora você? Quer dizer, se você, que é absolutamente perfeitinho, foi traído, o que será de nós, meros mortais? – Embora parecesse uma brincadeira, Baekhyun realmente falava sério, o que fez Jongdae acabar deixando escapar um sorrisinho. 

– Não diz isso, seu idiota, você é muito melhor do que eu. – Jongdae deu um tapinha no braço de Baekhyun.

– Em uma realidade alternativa, só se for. – Baekhyun poderia continuar com aquilo a noite toda, mas um olhar vindo de Jongdae que dizia "se rebaixe mais uma vez e eu te faço engolir essa almofada" o fez desistir. – E o único que não deveria ter orgulho de alguma coisa nessa história é o Chanyeol, Jongdae. Primeiro porque ele é um completo babaca por ter te traído, segundo porque ele é muito idiota por ter perdido você. 

– Ele não deve pensar assim. – O Kim estava brincando com os próprios dedos. – Quando eu descobri que ele estava me traindo com um cara que trabalhava na escola com ele, ele me disse que era culpa minha, porque depois do nosso primeiro encontro eu passei a ficar enjoativo e ele se cansou de mim.

Baekhyun tentou ignorar a parte do "com um cara que trabalhava na escola com ele", porque ele sabia muito bem quem era esse cara, e somar isso ao fato de que Jongdae disse ter descoberto que estava sendo traído cinco anos atrás só comprovava uma suspeita de Baekhyun: Kyungsoo o traiu por um bom tempo. No entanto, mandou esses pensamentos para o inferno, não tinha tempo para pensar nisso ou sentir rancor de Kyungsoo, porque naquele momento seu rancor estava todo destinado para a pessoa que havia machucado Jongdae.

– Por isso você não sai mais de uma vez com a mesma pessoa? 

– O Junmyeon te contou? – Perguntou e Baekhyun assentiu. – Eu achei que se fizesse assim não teria como as pessoas se enjoarem de mim. – Jongdae admitiu, um sorrisinho triste nos lábios. – E também não teria como me apaixonar, então, consequentemente, eu não me machucaria.

– Isso mexeu muito com você, não é? 

– Ele foi o primeiro cara que eu amei, Baek.

– E tiveram outros depois dele? – Baekhyun não pôde deixar de perguntar.

– Só um. 

E, oh, lá estava aquela pontada no coração do Byun, que só podia sentir inveja dos dois idiotas que foram amados por Jongdae e não souberam agarrar a oportunidade, esta que, se tivesse, Baekhyun se sentiria o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Infelizmente, sorte era a última coisa que ele andava tendo na vida.

– O Junmyeon? – Baekhyun se forçou a esboçar um sorriso, para disfarçar que estava queimando de ciúme por dentro.

A cabeça de Jongdae pendeu para o lado, confuso, mas logo ele soltou uma risadinha.

– Não, eu nunca o vi dessa forma. – Jongdae engoliu a seco e umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua antes de continuar. Ele estava nervoso. – Na verdade, a segunda pessoa que eu amei, ou melhor, que eu amo, é um baita idiota. Ele adora encher meu saco o dia inteiro, me manda áudios de dez minutos cantando Britney Spears quando estou no trabalho, conta piadas idiotas para me fazer rir quando estou tendo um dia ruim, tem os hábitos indecentes de sair andando pelado pela casa e de invadir o banheiro quando estou tomando banho e, principalmente, tem uma obsessão bizarra pela minha bunda. 

Um enorme "processando" imaginário pairava sobre a cabeça de Baekhyun, que ainda tentava digerir cada uma das palavras ditas por Jongdae. 

– Você me ama? – Baekhyun perguntou, ainda sem entender a situação. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. 

– Existe outro idiota obcecado pela minha bunda além de você? 

– Eu espero que não. – Baekhyun riu, mas era de nervoso mesmo, já havia até começado a suar. – Mas s-se você me ama, então por que não disse nada? Acho que nem preciso dizer que sou completamente louco por você. – Jongdae sorriu com a última parte, mas Baekhyun ainda pôde ver a culpa em seu olhar. – Você tem medo que eu te machuque como o Chanyeol fez?

Jongdae negou com a cabeça.

– Quer dizer, no começo eu tive. Sabe, quando você se declarou para mim pela primeira vez e nos beijamos, eu entrei em desespero. Quando eu fui embora da sua casa, planejava não voltar mais a te ver e me afastar, como eu fiz com Junmyeon e todos os outros, mas você foi insistente e foi até o meu trabalho, e então você se declarou para mim novamente, e eu percebi que não conseguiria me afastar de você. – Soltou uma risadinha. Baekhyun apenas ouvia tudo com atenção, se sentindo hipnotizado pelo sorrisinho sincero que o outro lhe dava. Ele era tão bonito, sorrindo daquele jeitinho conseguia ficar ainda mais. – Por um lado, eu fiquei feliz por saber que você sentia o mesmo que eu, mas, por outro, eu fiquei muito assustado, porque… eu tive medo de irmos além da amizade e você se enjoar de mim. 

– Jongdae, nem um milhão de anos com você seria o suficiente para que eu me enjoasse. Eu te conheço há quase três anos e cada dia que passa eu me apaixono ainda mais por você. Todas as coisas ruins que o Chanyeol te disse não são verdade, e eu, o Junmyeon e todos outros caras que se apaixonaram por você e você mandou para o "clube dos corações partidos" – Afinou a voz na última parte para imitar a de Jongdae, apenas para ouvir aquela risadinha fofa. – podemos confirmar isso. 

– Não foram tantos assim. – Jongdae se defendeu, mas Baekhyun sabia que nem ele próprio acreditava naquelas palavras, e seu olhar desconfiado não passou despercebido por Jongdae. – Tá bom, eu admito, foram muitos.

Um momento de silêncio se fez presente. Baekhyun ainda tinha muitas perguntas, mas tinha receio de fazer a maioria delas. Poxa, Jongdae havia acabado de o revelar tantas coisas de uma só vez, não queria o pressionar ainda mais. Mas que seu coração apertava, louca para fazer aquela pergunta em específico, bem, isso não dava para negar.

– Eu sei no que você está pensando. – Baekhyun murmurou, dessa vez mais baixinho. Ele parecia tão receoso pelo que estava prestes a dizer quanto Baekhyun se sentia. – Eu te amo, Baek, sobre isso eu não tenho mais duvidas. – Essas palavras saíram com facilidade da boca do mais novo, sinceras e claras o suficiente para ter o coração de Baekhyun batendo tão rápido quanto um corredor profissional. – Mas eu ainda não sei se estou pronto para entrar em um relacionamento. Me desculpe, eu não-

– Ei, ei, está tudo bem. – Baekhyun pegou nas mãos de Jongdae e as apertou um pouquinho, tentando passar confiança para ele. – Não precisa se forçar a nada, Dae, eu só quero que você supere isso. Eu estou disposto a esperar o tempo que for, se for por você. Ou então ir em frente aos poucos e com calma. Você quem sabe e decide, Dae.

– Você tem certeza? – Os olhinhos de Jongdae estavam esperançosos.

– É claro que tenho, eu te amo. – Baekhyun riu da própria fala, pensando que havia acabado de dizer o óbvio.

Dessa vez, quem ficou tímido foi Jongdae. Baekhyun já havia percebido que apesar de Jongdae sempre manter aquela pose confiante e parecer estar cem porcento no controle de tudo, quando envolvia a parte sentimental na história, tudo aquilo desaparecia e dava lugar para a gagueira na hora de falar, a voz baixinha e o rosto vermelhinho. Era adorável, Baekhyun tinha que admitir.

– E-então por mim tudo bem. 

– Você fica tão fofo quando está com vergonha, Jongdae-yah. – Baekhyun praticamente cantarolou.

– Cala a boca.

– Vou aceitar isso como um "pare de falar e me beija logo, hyung". 

Jongdae revirou os olhos, mas sorriu quando empurrou Baekhyun para o sofá, ficando sobre ele e o beijando, e, caramba, era exatamente aquele tipo de beijo, inocente e sem qualquer tipo de segunda intenção, o favorito de Baekhyun. Não que ele não gostasse dos beijos mais lascivos que trocava com Jongdae, muito pelo contrário, mas não dava para negar que os que eram repletos de sentimento eram muito melhores, aqueles que Jongdae o dava porque também o amava, não simplesmente porque queria transar com Baekhyun.

– É, nós temos que tomar muito cuidado. – Baekhyun comentou quando os lábios de Jongdae se separaram dos seus, recebendo um olhar confuso do outro.

– Com o quê? 

– Nossos chifres, vai que eles enroscam um no outro quando formos nos beijar. – Brincou, ganhando uma almofadada como resposta, mas a risadinha e o sorriso que conseguiu tirar de Jongdae com aquilo compensavam tudo.

– Você é um idiota, Baek.

– Por você? Com certeza.

. . .

Era a décima vez que Baekhyun trocava de roupa só naquela noite, em busca de um terno perfeito. Jongdae, que já estava pronto há horas, assistia a cena dividido entre achar engraçado e ficar agoniado com a demora de Baekhyun.

– Esse tom de branco combina melhor com o meu cabelo. – Baekhyun comentou, se olhando no espelho grande que ficava na parede em frente a cama de casal, onde Jongdae estava deitado o encarando com aquele biquinho entediado. Baekhyun alisou com os dedos o cabelo recentemente tingido em um tom prateado e se virou para Jongdae. – O que acha?

– Eu nem sabia que existia tons de branco. – Jongdae resmungou choroso, fazendo Baekhyun soltar uma risadinha. – Ele te deixou igual aos últimos sete, Baekhyun. 

– Devo aceitar isso como um "ficou ruim, tente outro"?

– Não, deve aceitar como um "você é um filho da puta privilegiado que fica gostoso com qualquer droga de roupa que veste, e se você se trocar novamente, não vai precisar mais de terno nenhum, porque o Jongdae vai arrancar sua cabeça". – O tom de Jongdae era ameaçador, mas contradizia com a carinha fofa (que era para ser igualmente ameaçadora) que ele lançava a Baekhyun.

Baekhyun riu alto, se aproximando de Jongdae para que pudesse beijá-lo, sentindo o biquinho emburrado desaparecer aos poucos, dando lugar a um sorrisinho. Era para ser um simples selar, mas os braços de Jongdae foram rápidos em envolver o pescoço de Baekhyun e o puxar mais para baixo contra ele. Baekhyun teve que juntar todo autocontrole que havia dentro de si para quebrar aquele beijo e se afastar de Jongdae, recebendo um resmungo de desaprovação vindo do Kim.

– Estamos atrasados, Dae. – Explicou, achando graça da tentativa falha de Jongdae de o puxar de volta para ele, mas Baekhyun havia sido mais rápido e levantou-se da cama antes que Jongdae pudesse fazer isso.

– Não estaríamos se um certo alguém não tivesse decido fazer um desfile de ternos de última hora. – Acusou, virando-se na cama e enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. 

– Você também trocou de terno.

– Uma vez, e foi porque você disse que eu estava parecendo um abacate. – Resmungou rancoroso.

Baekhyun controlou a risada ao se lembrar da combinação de verde e amarela que Jongdae havia escolhido da primeira vez. Felizmente Baekhyun tinha um ótimo senso de moda e o sugeriu um terno cinza, que combinava com o que ele próprio vestia naquele momento.

– Você ficou o abacate mais lindo que eu já vi. – Brincou, recebendo um palavrão em forma de xingamento de Jongdae, que foi abafado pelo travesseiro. Baekhyun sorriu e se aproximou uma última vez para afagar os cabelos lisinhos de Jongdae como um pedido de desculpa. – Nós vamos poder nos beijar a noite toda quando voltarmos do casamento do Jongin e do Sehun, neném. 

Jongdae riu.

– Vai precisar de muito mais do que alguns beijos para poder se desculpar, Baekhyun. – Disse, o tom sugestivo e desafiador não passando despercebido por Baekhyun, que sorriu, aceitando o desafio.

Cenas como essa haviam se tornado muito comum entre Baekhyun e Jongdae depois de quase cinco longos anos que se conheciam e, consequentemente, dois que estavam juntos. Ter concordado em ir com calma foi realmente a melhor escolha que Baekhyun já havia feito na vida, porque, graças a isso, agora não só estava em um relacionamento sério com Jongdae, como também sentia que Jongdae estava muito mais confiante e confortável em relação a si. Demorou até menos do que Baekhyun imaginou, mas, depois de alguns meses, na primeira vez que Jongdae o apresentou para alguns amigos como namorado, Baekhyun sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir de felicidade e amor. E aquilo foi mais do que a prova suficiente para comprovar que, sim, era um baita desgraçado apaixonado por Jongdae.

Dali em diante, as coisas só melhoraram e Baekhyun não pôde deixar de pensar no quão irônico era ver que com Kyungsoo foi exatamente o contrário: muito bom no começo; péssimo no final. Muito embora com Jongdae tenha sido bom desde o começo – tirando a trágica parte que Baekhyun se fez sofrer por alguns meses, mas a culpa era dele e não de Jongdae.

Quando completaram o primeiro ano de namoro, decidiram que estava na hora de mudar de casa, porque estavam mudando de vida, nada mais justo do que deixar para trás todas as coisas que remetiam a algo ruim do passado. No caso, a casa de Jongdae, que foi onde ele morou com Chanyeol por um bom tempo. Então, se mudaram de cidade, para uma casa grande e espaçosa – depois de chegar a um consenso de que Mongryong precisava de mais espaço para brincar e correr – e tanto Baekhyun quanto Jongdae estavam em empregos melhores.

Baekhyun não tinha do que reclamar. 

Acordava todos os dias com a cena adorável de um Jongdae o abraçando enquanto dormia tranquilamente, o que era, para Baekhyun, a melhor forma de começar um dia. E receber um sorriso seguido de um bom dia todo rouquinho quando Jongdae acordava, era, sem dúvida, a melhor coisa do mundo para o Byun, que nunca tardava em atacar o pobre Kim, ainda atordoado pelo sono, com muitos beijinhos, porque, porra, Jongdae era o amor de sua vida todinha. Depois, quando os dois terminavam de tomar um banho demorado – na maioria das vezes porque um atacou o outro no chuveiro –, tomavam o café da manhã juntos, jogando conversa fora e aproveitando a presença um do outro, e não era por obrigação, como Kyungsoo e Chanyeol fizeram consigo e com Jongdae por tanto tempo, era porque se amavam demais e todo o tempo que passavam juntos importava para os dois. E quando tinham de sair para trabalhar, ainda se beijavam e se abraçavam com carinho e desejam um bom dia de trabalho um ao outro.

Era divertido pensar que o Jongdae que havia conhecido há uns anos atrás jamais se veria em uma situação como aquela, já que ele sempre dizia que toda essa melação não era para ele e, principalmente, quando ele era o primeiro a zombar dos casais que viviam grudados o tempo todo, mas, ironicamente, grande parte das vezes, quem corria atrás de um abraço ou carinho era justamente Jongdae. Não que Baekhyun achasse ruim, claro, ele sempre estava lá a disposição de dar todo carinho e amor do mundo para o outro. 

Mais irônico ainda era pensar que antes era Baekhyun quem zombava de Jongin e Sehun e reclamava da melação do casal, mas ultimamente era o contrário que acontecia e, talvez, Baekhyun e Jongdae fossem até pior do que Jongin e Sehun nesse sentido. 

E, por falar em Jongin e Sehun, Baekhyun só conseguia se sentir feliz pelo casal, que se casaria naquele dia e mais feliz ainda por ter tido a honra de ser escolhido como padrinho deles. Quer dizer, ser padrinho de um casal de modelos tinha seus contras, como ser zoado pela escolha de terno, sapato e até mesmo de penteado, mas, fora isso, não podia se sentir mais feliz.

Na verdade, podia sim, estando no casamento dos melhores amigos ao lado do cara que amava, enquanto os noivos se beijavam com paixão após o 'sim' de ambos. Em meio a todos aqueles aplausos, Baekhyun olhou para Jongdae ao seu lado.

– Eu já disse que te amo? 

– Você faz questão de dizer isso pelo menos umas cinquenta vezes por dia, Baek. – Jongdae riu baixinho.

– É para você não esquecer. – Sorriu, voltando o olhar para o casal sobre o altar. – Poderia ser nós dois ali no lugar deles, sabe. – Jogou no ar em tom de brincadeira, embora não estivesse de fato brincando.

– Você está me pedindo em casamento, ou…? – Jongdae parecia confuso, mas ainda sorria.

– Depende, você diria um sim como resposta? 

Jongdae ficou sério de repente e Baekhyun sentiu seu coração parando aos poucos com medo da rejeição.

– Eu sou muito novo para me casar, Baek. Quem sabe quando eu fizer 27 anos. 

Baekhyun suspirou derrotado, mas logo um pensamento veio em sua mente.

– Mas você faz 27 anos semana que vem e… – Baekhyun se interrompeu ao ver o sorriso voltar para os lábios de Jongdae. – Oh… então…?

– Eu prefiro vestir um terno branco. – Foi a única coisa que Jongdae disse antes de depositar um beijinho na bochecha de Baekhyun e voltar o olhar para Jongin e Sehun, enquanto Baekhyun ainda o encarava completamente surpreso e ainda tentava processar o que havia acabado de ouvir.

Ele tinha um sim.

Realmente, tudo na vida pode chegar ao fim, desde as melhores às piores coisas. Mas um ponto final pode significar um recomeço, foi o que Jongdae e Baekhyun ensinaram um ao outro, da melhor maneira possível.


End file.
